Nashville Fate
by TWrites
Summary: Mercedes Jones is a loveable R&B singing sensation who has known Sam Evans, a sexy soulful country singer, since they were little. Since both of their worldwide tours have ended, the two decided to spend some time back in their hometown with their families. After not seeing each other for months, what happens when the two childhood friends come back to the Music City?
1. Introduction

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

_**"LOVE EM ALL" BY. K. MICHELLE **_

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Maria Jones was sitting in her back yard on the swing just thinking about life. She was real grateful for the things that has happened to her but it just felt like something was missing. Her granddaughter. A smile starting to appear on her face as she thought about her. That girl was always busy but it wasn't a single time that she didn't make time for her. You see, every since she was little, Maria has raised her. It wasn't like she didn't have parents, the little girl just wanted to stay with her grandmother. She taught her everything she needed to know so that she could be ready for atrocious world. Her granddaughter, none other than the beautiful, sensational R&amp;B singing diva herself, Mercedes Jones.<p>

Shannon Evans was a good friend of Maria's. She has been living in Nashville her whole entire life and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Just like Maria, Shannon raised her grandson since he was five years old. Taught him life lessons he needed to know to be prepared for the world. Her grandson, none other than the sexy country star singer himself, Sam Evans.

Shannon unlocked the back gate that lead to Maria's backyard, smiling when she saw the older mocha woman, "Always reading something."

Maria sat her book down, removing her glasses from her face with a smile, "Have to keep up with you."

Shannon rolled her eyes as she bent down a hugged her long time friend and neighbor, "I'm not getting much done these days." She sat beside her on the swing.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Please." She watched as she poured her a glass of sweet tea, adding a lemon wedge in it, "Thank you."

Maria nodded as she looked at her, "I saw Sam giving an interview last night on TV."

"The boy has no filter."

"At all." They laughed in unison, just thinking about the exact words he used last night. Shannon sobered up, wiping a tear from her eye, "How's Mercy?"

"Last time I talked to her, she was in Toronto. She's on her last month of her tour."

"That's amazing. I always knew that she would go far. That girl has some pipes on her..hell they both do."

Maria nodded in agreement, "I always thought that they would end up together too." She said softly.

"Me too." Shannon said with a small giggle, "Sam was so smitten with her."

Maria laughed loudly, "Mercedes wasn't any better." She sighed thinking about the times the four of them would get together.

"I miss them so much." Shannon said all of a sudden.

"If there was only someway we could get them down here at the same time.." Maria said out loud.

They two of them sat there all afternoon trying to figure out how that could get their grandchildren back home. But little did they know, the two was already one step ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was patiently sitting in her dressing room chair as her hairstylist finished up her hair for her last set. Mercedes, better know as MJ to her fans, was only twenty-four but has accomplished a lot in life already. Winning a grammy, two AMA awards for best new song and artist of the year, an image award, and many more, all that really didn't matter to her. She was doing the one thing she loved to do and that was sing. Looking over when the stage manager came in, she thanked him for letting her know that she had two minutes. Smiling in the mirror, she thanked her stylist when she finished her hair. Standing up, she walked out of the room and headed for the stage. She smiled when she heard the massive roar from the crowd, "Alright guys. I just want to thank you all for coming out tonight. You do not know how much this means to know I have the most amazing fans ever." She placed her hand over her heart, smiling hard when they clapped louder, "For my closing number, you will be the first to hear my new single. The album will be out on Christmas Eve. I love you guys so much and thank you for having me." She looked back at the band for the start playing, gripping her mic as the words flowed out.<p>

_Heart beats, but I don't feel  
>I touch, but it ain't real<br>They say I move too fast  
>Going man to man<br>Always holding a new hand  
>Why can't they understand<br>Sex is irrelevant  
>Just a game in my head, I'm playing and I'm winning<em>

_(Oh) I broke another heart today  
>(Oh) and I didn't care I just walked away<em>

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<br>'Cause they think I love 'em  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<em>

_They all wait for my call  
>They all want me to fall<br>All these men, they're a mess  
>Want me like the rest<br>I'm continuing not giving my best_

_Why can't they understand  
>Sex is irrelevant<br>Just a game in my head, I'm playing and I'm winning_

_(Oh) I broke another heart today  
>(Oh) and I didn't care I just walked away<em>

_'Cause they think I love 'em_  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>_I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<br>'Cause they think I love 'em  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<em>

_Maybe one day I'll settle down  
>But for now<br>I'll just play around  
>And I'll make them feel good<br>That's how I get 'em  
>Making all feel special<br>Then I'll forget them  
>So I won't hurt<br>I keep a lot of them  
>And I love 'em all<em>

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<em>

_'Cause they think I love 'em  
>But I love 'em all, love 'em all ye-yeah<br>I need another one to get over the other one  
>Another one, ye-yeah<em>

"Thank you Toronto. I love you." She said as she blew a kiss at them, waved and walked off the stage with a content smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Sam grabbed his guitar as he sat on the couch in his condo in LA. Strumming softly as he looked outside his window at the city lights. One things he knew for sure..LA wasn't Nashville. The twenty-five year country singer has won two CMAs and three AMAs. He missed home but his life has been so busy that he hasn't had time to get back to his roots. He was doing a lot. He was glad that this was his last month of tour because he needed to rest. He sat aside his instrument when he heard his phone ringing, grabbing it off the table, he slid the answer button happily when he saw who it was, "Hey Memaw."<p>

"Hello sweetheart." Shannon said as she sat down at her kitchen table, "How are you?"

Sam let out a sigh as he looked outside again, "I'm doing fine. I can't wait for this tour to be over so I can come home."

She smiled triumphantly, "Really?"

"Yeah..my last show is in Knoxville so I was thinking about spending a couple weeks at home."

"I'm so happy. I haven't seen you in months." She couldn't keep in her happiness, "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah..I spoke to them earlier."

"Okay.." She let out a breath, "Well I'll let you go baby. I know you have rehearsal in a few."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up the phone and did a little dance in her chair. She had to call Maria and tell her that there was a slight chance that they didn't need their plan anymore.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. As we were going to break, we announced that we had a very special guest with sitting with us. Mercedes Jones is in the building with us to discuss many things. Thank you for coming on today." Rossi said as she looked at Mercedes with a smile on her face.<p>

Mercedes smiled at her, "No, thank you for the invite. I've always wanted to be on your show and it's a honor."

"The feeling is definitely mutual." She laughed loudly, "Well, lets get down to business. Your tour is coming to a close and lets just say, it has been absolutely amazing. I went to a show you had here at Madison Square Garden and I was blown away by your voice."

"Thank you so much." Mercedes smiled at her.

"Now, you gave your fans a little surprise at their concert in Toronto. Share the details."

"Well..." She teased playfully, hearing the people in the audience encourage her to continue, she laughed, "I guess I could give you guys a little something. The song I sung in Toronto is my official single for my new album, _Love Mercy_, which will be out this Christmas Eve. This album is quite different from my first one. I didn't go all R&B on it, it's a mixture of different genres. I'm really excited and nervous at the same time. I literally can't wait for you guys to listen to it." Mercedes smiled into the camera and then looked back at Rossi.

"I'm sure anything you sing will give me life." Rossi said as she looked at her with a smile, "Now lets go back to your tour. I hear that your final show will be back in your hometown, Nashville."

The audience cheered loudly, earning a wide smile from Mercedes, "Yes, I'm so excited for that too, y'all have no idea. I will be performing for a sold out show at the convention center."

"I know you guys heard that southern drawl escaping from her lips." Rossi smirked when she saw her blushing, turning to the camera, "Well, that's all the time we have for today. But before we go, this Christmas Eve folks, masked sure you pick up Mercedes' brand new album, _Love Mercy_. Thank you so much for coming on Mercedes."

"My pleasure. Thank you for having me." She smiled as she watched Rossi close out of her show. Thanking her again as she hugged her. She gave the crowd one last wave before she walked out of the studio, meeting her bodyguard, Olly.

"Where to Ms. Jones?" He asked as he walked her to the car.

Mercedes wrapped her arm around his when the cameras stared to flash when they made it outside, "To the apartment Olly." She smooth out her skirt when she go into the car, watching him closed the door. She felt her phone vibrating in her purse, she pulled it out smiling when she saw who it was, "Grandma."

"Just saw your interview, you did amazing and looked so beautiful Mercy."

"Thank you, Grandma."

Maria smiled sweetly through the phone, "You're welcome sweetie."

Mercedes sighed as she looked out of windows, taking in the scenery of New York, "I miss home so much."

"You'll be here soon, I see." Maria noted.

Mercedes laughed softly, "Yeah but I think I'm going to stay for a few weeks after my show."

Maria sat her cup down, eyes bugging out a little, "Really?"

"Yes..don't sound too excited." Mercedes teased.

"No..I'm thrilled actually. I was calling to ask you if you were coming down."

Mercedes smiled, "I am. I can't wait. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby girl." Hearing her house phone ring, "I have to go but we will talk tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Mercedes hung up the phone and tucked it back into her purse. She smiled at the thought of being home again. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I'm back! Another Samcedes journey y'all and it's going to be amazing. :)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

**MARIA JONES-ALFRE WOODARD**

**SHANNON EVANS-CHRISTINE BARANAKI **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he waved at the crowd. This was his last stop of his tour and he had mixed emotions about it. He enjoyed his time on tour but it was time to end it, "Alright y'all. This is my last show and I want to make it extra special for you, so I going to sing a little song." He sat down on the stool that was in the middle of the stage, "This song..explains a lot. It goes back to when I was in my teen years, spending some of my summers with a very special girl." He gave a crooked grin when the crowd aww'd, "This girl was everything to me and if I ever get that chance to be with her again, then I'm going to take it." He started to strum the strings softly, just as the lights dimmed, spotlight shining on him as he opened his mouth.<p>

_We drove right past  
>That no trespassing sign<br>We sat on the tailgate  
>And watched the planes take off<em>

_We thought we had all night  
>There was no need to rush<br>That's when those cops  
>Came pulling up<br>And I thought  
>Man, ain't this some shhhh<em>

_Your daddy's gonna kill me  
>But if I survive tonight<br>I wouldn't change one thing  
>Baby, yeah<br>I know it sounds crazy_

_But there was somethin bout the way  
>The blue lights were shinin<br>Bringing out the freedom in your eyes  
>I was too busy watching you<br>Going wild child  
>To be worried about going to jail<br>You were thinking that  
>Running for it<br>Would make a good story  
>I was thinking you were crazy as hell<br>And you were so  
>Innocent<br>But you were stealing my heart  
>I fell in love in the back of a cop car<em>

_Man, they weren't playin  
>They sure threw those cuffs on quick<br>You tried to sweet talk 'em  
>They didn't fall for it<br>But I did  
>You were on the left<br>I was on the right  
>I knew you didn't smoke<br>When you asked him for a light  
>And I laughed<br>He got mad and slammed the door_

_Side by side  
>And locked in tight<br>They were taking their time  
>But we didn't mind<em>

_We talked  
>And we laughed<br>We sat real close  
>By the time they let us go<br>I was already gone_

Sam opened his eyes when he heard the loud applauding, breaking him from his summer memories of the only girl that he has ever been in love with. He stood up from the stool and bowed, giving his fans one bittersweet goodbye and thanking them for all their support. Walking towards the back, he smiled when he saw his long time friend and publicist walk towards him.

Quinn smiled brightly as she hugged him, "Good job. It's a wrap Sam."

Sam hugged her back tightly, "Thank you for everything."

Quinn pulled back and kissed his cheek, "What are friends for?" She smirked lightly as they walked towards his dressing room, she leaned against his door, "So...singing that song about a certain someone huh?"

Sam blushed as he got his things together, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

Quinn smirked at him, "Admit it Sam. You're still in love with our friend."

"I mean..of course I am Q." He said as he grabbed his bag, "I never stopped loving her."

"Then why not be with her?"

"Because.." He let out a sigh, "I don't know if she feels the same way and I haven't seen her in months."

"All you had to do was ask me..I could've called Santana and we could've worked something out for you two."

Sam shook his head, "The two of you together are trouble."

Quinn laughed as she helped him with his stuff, calling for his body guard, "No we're not."

"Yes y'all are." He smiled at her before he looked over to his bodyguard Steven, "I'm almost ready."

He nodded and stood outside of the door.

Quinn rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest, "Anyways, she is closing out her tour tomorrow in Nashville. You should go."

"Maybe I will." He turned to her with a smile, throwing his bag on his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mercedes let out a grin as they finally made it to Nashville.<p>

"Yay..We're back in the land of cows and rednecks." The feisty Latina said sarcastically as she removed her glasses from her face.

"Santana.." Mercedes hissed at her manager as she got into the car, smiling at the driver.

"What?" She shrugged as she sat beside her, "I'm just saying."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she sat her purse in her lap, checking her phone, seeing she got a text from Quinn, she clicked the link she sent her. When she opened it, her heart immediately started to beat rapidly in her chest. It was him. The man she hasn't seen in months. His voice clearly singing the song he wrote about those summers they spent together.

Santana peeked over her shoulder, smirking when she saw the video, "Loverboy still has the hots for you I see." She turned to the driver and told him to take them to the convention center.

Santana's words fell death to her ears as she stared at the screen. She watched as he strum the strings of his guitar, smiling softly when she notice it was the same one his dad gave him on his tenth birthday. When the performance was over, Quinn turned her phone camera towards her and smirk, waving at her. Mercedes felt her face heat up as she stuff her phone back into her purse, clearing her throat lowly as she turned to look at Santana who was already looking at her, "What?"

"Nothing." She smirked at she turned back to look out the window.

Mercedes cut her eyes at her, folding her hands in her lap as turned and did the same.

The ride to the convention center was short. When they pulled up to the back, there were already fans outside waiting for her. Seeing Olly get out of the front seat to open the backdoor, Santana thanked him as she moved out quickly. Olly grabbed Mercedes's hand to help her out of the car, moving in front of her to make sure no one could get to her.

Mercedes smiled at the small group as she walked over to them, "You guys are here early." She signed some of the miscellaneous they had in their hands.

"We love you soo much." One of the girls said with a starstruck look on her face.

"I love you guys too." She grabbed her phone from her purse, asking Olly to hold it for her, "Lets take a selfie." She turned and held the phone in the air, snapping a couple of pictures and then posting them on Instagram and Twitter.

Santana smiled as she looked on. Mercedes was such a wonderful person. She was not like any other celeb that would just brush off their fans. She would always interact with them no matter what kind of day she was having. She groaned as the stage manager came up to her telling her that there weren't things ready, "Why the hell are you just now telling me this?" She frowned as she walked behind him to go fix the problem.

Mercedes gave them all a hug before she waved at them. She followed behind Olly as he led her through the the door. He opened the door for her, turning to him she smiled, "Thank you Olly."

"Welcome Mercedes." He smiled as he closed her door.

Mercedes let out a small breath as she turned the lights on, turning around she gasped when she saw her, "Grandma.." She ran over to her and hugged her.

Maria smiled as she hugged her back tightly. Six months. She hasn't seen her baby in six months, "Hi sweetheart."

Mercedes held on to her for dear life, missing the hugs she always gave her, "I missed you."

Maria kissed her forehead, "I've missed you too. So glad you're home."

Mercedes smiled as she pulled back, "Glad to be home. Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine." She sat down on the couch, watching as Mercedes sat in the chair. She smiled at her, "How are you? And do not lie to me."

Mercedes looked at her, letting out a sigh, "I'm exhausted Grandma. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

Maria looked at her granddaughter with a sad smile, "Well it's almost over baby. One last show and then you're done."

"I know." Mercedes ran her hand through her hair just as Cassie came in, "Hey."

"Hey." She said in a chipper tone, looking over at Maria, she smiled and waved, "Hey Ms. Maria."

"Hello Cassidy." She gave the girl a nod.

Cassie smiled as she went over to Mercedes, "So what are we doing tonight?"

Mercedes bit down on her lip, "Loose side braid and neutral makeup to match that dress over there."

Cassie nodded as she took out her equipment, plugging in the flat iron for it to heat up.

Maria sat back taking everything in. She knew Mercedes was going to be embarrassed about talking about this in front of other people but she wanted to make her sweat a little bit, "Did you see Sam's performance last night?"

Mercedes shifted in her chair, looking away from her, "Um..yeah."

"Very handsome young man he has turned out to be." Maria smirked as she looked at her.

Mercedes felt her face heat up, clearing her throat loudly, "Yeah..he has."

Before Maria could say something, she shook her head as she heard the slew of cursing coming towards the room.

"...I swear this fuc-oh my god." Santana stopped abruptly when she saw Maria, "Grandma M...hi."

"Hello to you too Santana." She cut her eyes at the younger girl, "Need some soap for that mouth of yours?"

Santana shook her head quickly, "No ma'am."

"Good." Maria grabbed her purse and stood up from the couch, "I'm going to go ahead and head to my seat while you get ready." She went over and kissed Mercedes cheek, giving Santana a warning look before she walked out of the room.

Santana let out a breath as she walked to Mercedes, slapping her on her shoulder, "You could've warned me that she was here."

Mercedes just shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry.."

Santana rolled her eyes as she stood in front in front of her, watching as Cassie finished Mercedes hair, moving to do her makeup. She smirked when she noticed how flushed Mercedes was, "She must've spoke about him.."

"Huh?" Mercedes opened one eye to look at her, seeing the devious look on her face, she let out a small grunt closing the eye back, "Shut up."

Santana laughed softly, feeling her phone ring in her pocket, she answered it, "Santana Lopez. What? You have to be kidding me..I'm on my way." She rubbed the side of her temples as she walked out the door, "The things I do for you woman."

"I LOVE YOU!" Mercedes yelled after her, giggling to herself when she waved her off.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled down his hat as he locked his truck, throwing on his tented aviator glasses as he walked side by side with his friends, Puck and Mike.<p>

"No bodyguards tonight Evans?" Puck asked.

"No man, I'm good." Sam said as he walked backwards looking at his two friends.

"Someone's bound to notice you." Mike chimed in as they got closer to the building.

"That's not happening." He said surely.

"You sure about that dude? I mean who could missed that mouth of yours." Puck quipped, letting out a boisterous laugh.

Sam rolled his eyes at him, tucking his lips into his mouth.

Mike wrapped an arm around him, "We're just kidding bro."

As they got closer, they saw that all the lines were wrapped around the building.

"Damn." Puck and Sam said in shock as they took in all the people.

"I don't know why y'all are so shocked." Mike said matter of factly, "And Sam you're concerts be the same way man. You and Mercedes are talented people and have an awesome fan base."

"True." Puck said as he patted his shoulder. He looked over to the line again, "We'll never get in at this rate."

"Don't be so sure of that." Santana said as she came up behind them.

"Tana." Sam said with a smile as he went in for a hug.

Santana rolled her eyes, patting his back. She had to admit, she secretly missed Sam but she wasn't going to let him know that, "Okay, move.." She pushed him back, looking at the other two, "Don't touch me or I will pull a razor blade out of my hair and cut your ass."

Mike held up his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Puck said as he glared at her.

"Señor esté conmigo. Por favor, no dejes que me corté una perra esta noche. Amen." She opened her eyes, taking a calming breath, "You three come with me." She turned on her heels and headed toward the back door.

The trio looked at each other before they followed behind her.

Sam steps faltered when he notice that they were going backstage, "Um.."

Santana stopped and looked at him, smirking knowing what he was thinking. She called over one of the assistants to take Mike and Puck to their seats. When they left, she turned to him, "Don't worry Loverboy, she's still getting ready, so she will not see you."

Sam blushed slightly, removing his glasses from his face, "Good..well, not good. I-I do want to see her but I'll just wait until the c-concert is over."

Santana leaned over and pinched his cheek, "You're so cute when you blush and stutter."

"Whatever." He moved her hand away from his face, "I guess I'll go to my seat. Thanks again San."

"No problem Evans." She smiled as she turned and headed towards Mercedes' dressing room.

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as she sat down on the stool in the middle of the stage. She had one more set to do and then she was done with her tour. Seeing all the smiling faces only made her smile grow wider, "This has seriously been the best hour and half of my life. Being back in my hometown with the most amazing people ever is everything." She smiled when they clapped loudly. She looked over when one of her band members brought out her guitar, she smiled at him, as she sat it in her lap, "This next song is really special to me. I wrote it my first year of college." She was strumming the strings softly as she continued to talk, "Hope you enjoy." She moved the mic down on the stand a little, looking out to the crowd.<p>

_I miss those green eyes  
>How you kiss me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<em>

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you  
>I can't believe it, I still want you<br>After all the things we've been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa..._

_I see your green eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to<br>When I'm not around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<em>

Sam was in awe as he watched her until it finally hit him of what she was singing. She was talking about him. He looked over to Puck and Mike who were staring at him with matching grins on their faces.

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No, I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
>I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa..._

_But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<em>

_And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)  
>Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)<br>After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you, whoa, no, no..._

She came out of her thoughts when she heard the loud cheer from the crowd. She smiled as she wiped a tear that slid from her eye, she stood up from the stool and pulled the mic to her, "I just want to thank you guys for being the most amazing fans ever and I'm hoping that I'll see you guys in a year or so for my next tour for my new album that comes out this Christmas Eve. See you soon, Nashville." She waved at them one last time before she exited off the stage. This was it. Her tour was complete. She was a little sad but mostly happy. She needed this break to rest and continue to write more songs.

Maria stood up from her seat smiling hard as she walked over to some familiar faces, "Boys."

Sam turned around when he heard the voice that he has know his whole life, smiling when he saw her, "Grandma M." He walked over and engulfed her into a big hug.

Maria laughed as she hugged him back, "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm doing good." Sam pulled back with a bright smile, moving to the side so she could hug the other two.

Maria hugged Puck and Mike, standing back to look at them, "Where's Arthur, Tina, and Quinn?

"Tina is visiting her family in Korea and Artie is in Cancun filming some movie." Mike answered.

"And honestly I don't know where my wife is at." Puck said.

Maria shook head, "Same ole Noah." She looked over at Sam, "How about you Sam? Dating anyone?"

"He's still hung up on you're granddaughter to be seeing anyone." Mike said, earning a glare from Sam.

"Really?" Maria eyebrows rose up in interest.

"I-um.." He looked at her, feeling his phone ring, he excused himself to go answer it.

"I have a feeling he's not coming back." Maria laughed as she looked at them, "We're having a dinner for Mercedes and Sam tonight at the house. Make sure y'all are there."

"Yes ma'am." They replied as they watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Mercedes sighed as she came back down the stairs from putting her things away. Smelling the delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen, she smiled when she noticed she was cooking her favorites, "All this for little ole me."<p>

Maria smirked, "Nope. We're having company over tonight."

Mercedes pouted as she leaned against the counter, "Who?"

"You'll see soon."

"Do you need any help?" She asked sweetly.

"No, I got it."

Mercedes nodded as moved around the island and headed to the backdoor, sliding it opened, she closed it back before she began to walk down the steps towards the swing. Once she made it, she sat down, holding onto the two chains as she pushed slowly, humming to herself softly as she looked up to the sky.

Sam was taking out the garbage for his grandmother with a pout on his lips. She told him that they were going over to the Maria's house for a celebratory dinner for him and Mercedes. He sat the bags in the cans just as he heard humming coming from the backyard. He walked over to the fence, smiling softly when he saw her swinging on the swing, humming what sounded like one of his songs.

Mercedes kept looking at the sky as she hummed. She felt a warm sensation run through her body when she felt a presence watching her. She knew it was him. Turning in the swing, she nervously smiled at the blonde man, "Hi.."

Sam waved awkwardly at her, "Hey.." He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the backyard until he was standing directly in front of her.

Mercedes stopped the swing and stood up, not really knowing what to do. She looked at him, taking in his features. She could tell that he has matured over these last couple of months. She bit down on her bottom lips as she hugged him, taking in his familiar scent.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He missed her. Mercedes was his best friend. They have been best friends for overt fifteen years and he wouldn't change a thing. This girl in his arms was his rock. It's been seven months since their busy schedules have kept them apart.

Mercedes hugged him tighter, not wanting that feel of security to go away. She looked up at him with a smile, "How are you?"

"Better now that I'm with my best friend." He said honestly as he looked down at her with a smirk.

Mercedes chuckled loudly, leaning up to kiss his cheek, blushing a little when she did. She unwrapped herself from his embrace, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sam felt his face heat up when her lips made contact with the side of cheek. He frowned when she pulled away, missing the feel of her warmth, "You were amazing tonight."

Mercedes eyes bugged out but she quickly recovered, "You were there?"

"Mhm." He gave her a knowing look.

Mercedes heart started to beast faster, clearly embarrassed by him hearing the song she wrote about him. _Does he even know it was about him? _She thought to herself. Looking at him through her lashes, their moment was interrupted by his grandma.

"There you two are." Shannon said with a devious smile on her face as she walked closer to them. She walked to Mercedes and hugged to shorter girl, "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm great." She smiled at the older woman.

"That's good." She looked over to her grandson, "Your mom called saying that they were coming down tomorrow."

"Okay." Sam said sending her a knowing look, "Is that all?"

Shannon looked at him, then between him and Mercedes, "Oh I see..I'll let you two reacquaint with one another while I go help Maria." She smirked before she headed towards the house.

Sam face flushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He cleared his throat as he turned back to Mercedes, "How long are you here for?"

Mercedes shrugged as she sat back on the swing, looking up at him, "Probably till Christmas..or New Years...maybe even spring break." She laughed when she saw his face, "I just need a break from MJ and just get back to Mercedes."

Sam nodded understandably as he leaned against the pole, "Great minds think alike. I'm staying here for awhile."

Mercedes smiled mildly at him, "We always have thought of similar things."

"Yeah..we were an amazing duo.." Sam said as he drifted off, looking into her brown eyes, memories of them together flashes through his mind as he looked at the beautiful girl before him.

Mercedes stared back at him with the same intensity, her eyes shifting downward to his lips for a moment, imagining what it would feel to kiss him again. Clearing her throat, she moved her eyes back to his green one, contemplating whether to say anything or not.

As if he read her mind, he leaned down, his lips hovering over hers, holding her gaze.

Mercedes breath hitch as she came closer to her, his minty cool breath hitting her skin. Just as she leaned up to meet his lips for a long awaited kiss, she quickly moved back when she heard the screen door open.

"Dinner is ready you two.." Santana yelled out towards them, immediately noting the she interrupted something.

Sam grunted as he stood back, "I guess we should go.."

"Yeah." Mercedes said as she stood from the swing, walking up the pathway, she ignored the look Santana was giving her.

Santana smirked as they both walked passed her to the kitchen, "I give them two weeks till they're together.." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Like it so far? Samcedes history will be explained soon. Let the good times roll because this is an ANGST FREE story. Updates are underway for the other stories and I'm also going to be doing the Samcedes Christmas Theme week on tumblr, so be looking out for some one shots on there. :)**


	3. Just Like The Good Ole Days

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG. **

**LILLY EVANS: BAILEY DE YOUNG **

**JERMEY CLAYTON: THEO JAMES**

**JAMES ROBERTSON: JOHN MACMILLAN**

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over in his bed grunting as he heard his alarm go off. He did not want to move from his comfortable spot at all but he had to keep up his daily routine. He huffed as he threw the covers off of his body and got out of the bed to go get dress. He threw on a pair of shorts and socks, tying up his running shoes, he got up and headed out of his room and down the stairs. He placed his iPod in his armband just as he opened the front door. Taking in the fresh crisp air of Nashville, he smiled softly, "It's been too long." He trotted down the steps and started his mile run around the neighborhood. About a half mile on, he noticed a figure that he would know anywhere. Taking her in, he couldn't help but bite down on his lip as his eyes roamed over the tank top and shorts she had on, her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. He smirked when he thought of something. He looked both ways before he crossed the street to her on the sidewalk, grateful that she didn't look up from her phone, giving him a chance to run into her direction.<p>

Mercedes was jogging at a steady place while she checked her text messages, oblivious of her surroundings until she felt her body collide into someone, causing them both to tumble to the ground, landing on the stranger's chest with a soft thud, feeling arms secure her waist. She looked up and saw that it was Sam, "I'm so sorry."

"No I am..it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Sam said with a straight face, knowing that he was lying his ass off.

Mercedes smiled as she look down at him, biting down on her lip when she notice he wasn't wearing a shirt, she cleared her throat when she notice their position, "Um.."

Sam let out a goofy grin when he notice her checking him out and he would be a damn liar if he said he didn't like it. He looked down at the way she on top of him and couldn't help but smirk, "You know I'm a gentlemen but I'm down for skipping the date and going straight for dessert.."

Mercedes laughed when she caught on to what he was saying, she unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up, holding out a hand for him to grab.

Sam took her small hand and stood up, removing his earphones from his ears

Mercedes wrapped her earphones around her phone, looking at him with a smile, "Lets walk."

Sam smiled back as he walked beside her, "So what do you plan on doing while you're here?"

"Catching up with you." She bumped shoulders with him, "But basically relax, write some more songs, and relax. How about you?"

She looked at him with a smile.

Sam laughed as he looked down at her, "Same.."

Mercedes smiled as she turned back, "You know..I really like your latest album."

"Do you really?" He asked seriously, letting out a grin when she nodded, "Well as you probably can figure it out by now..most of the songs are about you."

Mercedes laughed, "I kind of that together when I heard Cop Car." She stopped and looked at him, "But I have to admit, most of my songs are about you."

Sam let out a crooked grin as he looked down at her, moving closer, "Good brains think alike." His minty breath dancing along her lips, the plausible sexual tension surrounding them both.

Mercedes looked up at him as he moved closer, smirking as she stood up on her tippy toes, moving her mouth towards his for a kiss.

Sam grabbed her by her waist, kissing her fully on the lips, "Best friends who kiss?" He mumbled against her lips before taking ahold of them again.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, pulling back with a loud smack, "Mhm.." She hugged him, "You're my number one guy..always."

Sam smiled as he hugged her back. It was amazing how easily the fell back into each other, "How about this..I'll give you two hours to freshen up and dress comfortable. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she started to walk backwards, "Two hours."

"Two." He smiled as he watched her walked back to the house, he turned around to finish his run out before he got ready for their day.

* * *

><p>Mercedes tied her hair back into a low ponytail. She had a pretty good idea of where he was taking her so she knew what to wear. Looking in the mirror at her outfit, she had on a red plaid shirt, light blue skinny jeans, and her dark brown riding boots. Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up as she opened up her door, "Hello?"<p>

"Hot..sweaty and in love. You seen it her first folks. R&B diva, Mercedes Jones was seen kissing country singer, Sam Evans, earlier this morning while out for a jog in Nashville." Santana read the short article to her, "And there's a picture."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she walked down the stairs, "Damn paps."

"Oh no, don't blame it on the paps baby girl." Santana said with a smirk, "You were you tonguing down your best friend slash on and off boyfriend."

Mercedes tried to hide her smile but was failing miserably, "Santana."

"No..nope." She cut her off, "I was just letting you know before anyone else did, you and boy toy are the trending topic right now and since you gave Olly a break, I'm going to call Asher and Tim for them to keep close by."

"Santana.."

"No you're not fine. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone.

"Ugh." Mercedes said as she threw her phone into her purse, jumping slightly when she saw her grandmother, "I thought you and Granddaddy were gone to lunch."

"We're going." Maria snapped her watch across her wrist, looking at her from head to toe, "Where are you going missy?"

"Sam and I are going out for a bit." She crossed her feet, smiling slightly as she looked at her.

"Oh yeah?" Maria gave her a knowing look. Looks like her and Shannon scheming will not be needed.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled over at her.

"Well..it's good that you two are going to catch up." She said as she grabbed purse, kissing Mercedes's cheek, "Have fun."

"I will."

Maria opened the front door, meeting a bright shade a green eyes, "Hello Samuel."

"Grandma M. You look lovely today." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you honey." She patted his shoulder before she walked out the door.

Sam smiled as he watched her get into her car, waving when she blew her horn. He turned back to Mercedes, smirking, "You look beautiful."

"So do you. Well, handsome instead of beautiful." She chuckled as she locked the door behind her.

Sam grabbed her hand and lead her to his truck, opening door, he helped her in.

Mercedes thanked him as she buckled up, smiling softly as he got in, "Santana called and told me that there was a small article and picture about us this morning."

"I saw it." He pulled out of the driveway, "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No." Mercedes laughed, "It's actually pretty funny to me."

Sam glance over at her as he drove down the road, "How so?"

"We haven't even been here a week and I'm already sticking my tongue down your throat."

Sam laughed loudly as he turned down the road, "Well..I started it." He took his free hand and wrapped it around hers, "I know what we have going on maybe confusing to others, but they're just seeing two friends who barely are dating kissing on the sidewalk but we know what we have. We could be separated for ten years and still pick up where we were."

Mercedes smiled over at him, "So true."

Sam smiled over at her before they continue on the road to their destination.

* * *

><p>"I knew you were going to bring me here." She said as they pulled up on the rocky road.<p>

Sam smiled as he parked the truck, turning off his engine, he smirked as he looked at her, "Of course." He opened his door quickly and went to her side.

Mercedes smiled as she got out of the truck, looking at the ranch, "It's been so long since I've been here."

The Evans Family ranch was always a place that Sam and Mercedes literally spent most of their time at. When they were younger, Sam saved all of his money for five months just so he could buy Mercedes her own horse.

Sam grabbed her hand and led her to the entrance, immediately seeing his cousin, "Lilly!"

Lilly turned around when she heard a voice she hasn't heard in awhile, "Well I'll be damn." She walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

Sam hugged her back, "How are you?"

"The better question is how are you? I haven't seen you in months." She smiled as she finally looked over to Mercedes, she squealed and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, "Mercedes."

Mercedes giggled as she hugged her back, "Hi Lilly."

"Oh my god." She pulled back with a smile, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know..how have you been?"

"Good really good." Lilly said with a smile as she looked at the two of them, "So are you two back together or..?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and then back to his cousin, "We're just going with the flow of things.."

"Like we always do." Mercedes finished his sentence for him, smiling a bit.

Lily smirked as she looked at them, "Alright then..just don't let the flow last too long. I want to see wedding bells and some little Mercedes' running around here."

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up, looking at Sam and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Sam rolled his eyes at his cousin, "Yeah..I understand."

"Alright. Just holler if you need anything." She smiled one last time before she headed up to the house.

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand and led her to the stables, speaking to some of the caretakers, he walked through looking at some of the horses that they then had for years.

Mercedes let go of his hand as she walked on the other side, smiling as the memories they had with these horses came flooding through her mind.

_"Sam are you sure about this?" Mercedes asked as they walked through the stable, wringing her hands nervously as she watched him._

_"Yes Mercy." Sam said for the third time as he unlocked the gate, grabbing the rope to lead the horse out._

_Mercedes shook her head, "We're going to get in trouble." She said in a hushed whisper, rubbing the horse's ears._

_"No we're not M, relax." The twelve year old blonde said as he grabbed his best friend's hand and the rope and led them outside, peeking around the corners to make sure no one would see them. He stepped one foot into the stirrup, throwing his other leg over the horse's body. He held his hand out for her to grab, letting out his signature crooked grin._

_Mercedes looked around nervously one last time before she grabbed his hand, wrapping her short arms around his waist as she got on._

_Sam smiled as he signaled for the horse to go right, lifting the reins to hit him gently for him to speed up._

"Late night rides were always fun." He said, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Up until we got caught and in trouble for doing it." She laughed as she walked down, running her hand over the nameplates. She looked up when she notice that the one she was in front of was the very one Sam brought her when they were sixteen, "Sparkles." She said softly as she looked at the chestnut colored quarter horse as she ate the hay from her bucket. She took her hand and unlocked the door, causing the horse to look at her. Mercedes watched as she came to her, leaning her head down. She rubbed her head, "Hi baby."

Sam leaned against the opened window, smiling as he watched on, "She missed you."

"Yeah." Mercedes laughed as she felt her nuzzle her face, she walked around and grabbed her saddle from the rack, looking back at Sam with a mischievous smirk.

Sam raised a brow at her when she smirked, watching as she hooked the saddle up. He knew what she was doing. Pushing off the window, he walked down to the end, finding his own buddy, "Show time Casper."

The horse head shot up when Sam came in and grabbed his rope, the sounds of hooves echoing throughout the stables.

Mercedes hopped on Sparkles without hesitation, straightening up the purple reins on her. She looked over at Sam as he came out with Casper.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jones?" He asked as he got on his horse.

Mercedes chuckled, "You must not know well then Samuel." She said in a sultry tone, giving him a wink.

Sam groaned when he basically purred his name, shaking out of his daze, he wasn't going to let her get him off his game, "Here's what we're doing.."

"Taking control I see?" She smiled ruefully, biting down on her bottom lip.

Sam squinted his eyes at her, "Stop trying to seduce me." He shook his head as he pulled the reins, coming up to the sides of her, "From here to the lake."

"Would you like a head start?" She quipped lightly as she leaned over and kissed him.

Sam moaned into the kiss, pulling back quickly, "Nope."

"May the best man win." She lifted the reins down, causing Sparkles to head down the pathway fast.

"That's cheating!" Sam yelled after her as he did the same.

Mercedes giggles could be heard throughout the woods as they race down the pathway, the beautiful scenery that they both have missed going by a flash as they rode by it.

Sam smirked as he got closer to Mercedes. He knew if he tried to let her win, she would know it and would kick his ass because he did it.

Mercedes felt Sam creeping up so she began to increase her speed, turning a sharp turn down the hill, where she could she the lake in view. She knew she was going to win but that all change when Sam cut in front of her, "Asshole." She called out with a laughed laced in her tone.

Sam turned around and stuck his tongue out at her as he started to slow down Casper's pace.

Mercedes pulled Sparkles reins, coming to a complete stop when they made it to their destination. She hopped off and walked her to the grassy area, tying her up to the tree. She watched as Sam did the same with a smile.

Sam looked over at her with a smile of his own. He walked over to her, hugging her tightly, "Glad we could do this again."

Mercedes sighed against his chest, her small arms going around his waist, "Me too."

"But I really brought you hear because I want to talk about us." He said quietly as he pulled back and looked at her.

Mercedes nodded as she sat on one of the tree stomps, "Sam you know why we can't be together."

"I know but we can make it work Cedes." He said in a soft voice as he sat beside her. They have been like this since they left for college. On and off because their jobs had them going in different parts of the world. Mercedes always told Sam that if they were to stay together, it would be a long distance relationship and they would barely see each other and she never wanted that to hold him back from other opportunities with other girls..even if it killed her to see him with someone else.

"M.." He sighed as he let her nickname slip from his lips, turning his body into her direction, "I love you. I don't want anyone else but you. You're my best friend and I want us to give this a go again. We can make the long distance work, I know we can and don't give me that fuck up shit about you wanting me to date someone else because you know that shit is not happening. You're the _only_ girl for me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. He was so persistent about this it wasn't even funny, "I.." She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She didn't want to see him with anyone else because he was _hers_ and no one else's. Huffing as she looked at him in defeat, "Fine."

Sam smiled at her, "Really?" She nodded her head, causing him to hug her tightly, his lips meeting hers in a fiery kiss as leaned her back flat to the grass.

Mercedes giggled at his excitement, smiling against his lips as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes just to savor this moment.

Sam moved his mouth along hers rhythmically, the sounds of the water from the lake, birds chirping, sun blazing brightly in the background. He smiled as he kissed the side of her face, moving his lips to her neck.

Mercedes let out a moan as he moved down her neck, opening her eyes, she screamed when she saw big brown eyes staring at her.

Sam jumped when she scream, looking over his shoulder, he yelled slightly when he saw Casper standing over them chewing on some hay.

Mercedes put a hand over her heart, calming down from her shock. She started to laugh uncontrollably, letting out loud snorts.

Sam shook his head at her, "You're messing up my play Casper." He stood up from the ground and walked him back over to the tree.

Mercedes got up from the ground, wiping the back of her jeans.

Sam looked over with a frown, "Oh come on Merce.."

"No.." She giggled as she buttoned up some of her loose buttons, "Moment ruined."

Sam pouted, throwing a dirty look over to the horse.

"Don't look at him like that." Mercedes walked over to him, "We should be taking it slow anyways."

Sam huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Why are we taking it slow? It's not like we haven't had sex before." He muttered underneath his breath.

Mercedes shook her head and got on her horse, leaning over to untie her.

Sam huffed as he walked over to his horse, throwing another glare at him, mouth dropping for a moment when he smirked at him. Could horses do that? He looked over at Mercedes to see is she saw but she wasn't even paying attention. He shook his head, muttering as he got back on, "I'm going crazy."

After two headed back towards the ranch, they placed their horses back in their respected places and told Lilly that they'll be back this weekend. On the ride back, Sam kept his free hand in Mercedes's as they casually held a conversation. When they made it back, Sam had asked Mercedes to come out tonight to a local bar to hang with a couple of their friends. Agreeing to it, she leaned over and kissed his lips softly before she got out of the truck. Sam watched as he she walked up the driveway with a smirk, driving down to pull in the driveway beside their home.

* * *

><p>Mercedes straighten out her dress when her bodyguard, Asher, much to her dismay, helped her out of her car. She smiled at a few cameras as she walked through to the building, signing a few autographs before she walked in. Coming through the double doors, she smiled at some of the familiar faces that were there. She walked up to the bar with a smirk, spinning in one of the stools, "Jeremmmmy.." She sanged loudly trying to get the bartender's attention.<p>

Jeremy smiled when he heard the voice that he would know anywhere, throwing a towel over his shoulder, "Well well well..look who decided to pay me a visit."

Mercedes giggled as she leaned over and hugged the man around his neck, kissing his cheek. Jeremy went to school with her and Sam and was a very good friend of theirs. She pulled back with a bright smile, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled at her, tapping on her shoulder, "How are you?"

"Really good." She sat down fully in the stool, watching as he handed her a beer, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled as he wiped the counter, gesturing to the back, "They're in the back."

Mercedes nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek one last time before she got off the stool, pressing the rim of the bottle to her lips as she walked to back, the sound of her cowboy boots hitting the hardwood floor as she danced a little to the music, spotting everyone, she smiled, "Hey guys."

"Sexy mama." Puck said as he walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Ugh Noah." Mercedes laughed as he picked her up, hugging him back.

Puck chuckled as he let her down carefully.

Mercedes smiled as she hugged Mike and Quinn, rolling her eyes slightly when she saw Santana. She was still mad that she made her get her body guard. She moved along to hug Sam's guitarist and drummer, Brett and Tank.

"Artie and Tina still out of town?" She asked as she sat in Sam's lap, causing their friends to look at them confusedly.

"Um..yeah.." Mike said, scratching his head as he looked at them.

"And Brittany's going to be back this weekend." Santana said with a raised brow.

Sam rolled his eyes when he felt everyone's eyes on them, "Yes..we're back together for good now."

"Pay up." Quinn said as she stood up from her chair, collecting twenty five dollars from Santana, eighty from Tank, and a hundred from Puck.

Mercedes mouth dropped in disbelief, "Really?"

"Mhm." Quinn said as she counted her money with a smirk, "You guys didn't even make it a week."

"I think I'm offended." Sam said as he looked at all of them with a frown.

"You shouldn't be Loverboy." Santana said as she sipped her wine, sitting the glass down on the table, "See..we know you two's history and we knew you would be back together soon."

"Well I do love her so.." Sam said with a smile on his face as he looked at Mercedes, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mercedes smiled as she leaned down and kissed him, "I love you too." She pulled back when she heard the one voice she could do without.

"Well if it isn't Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones." The man sneered out, "Never thought you two would be back here Nashville."

"I never thought that about you either. I always thought you'll be in hell." Mercedes snapped back, "What are you doing with your life nowadays?"

"A way better job then you are." He glared at her, "I'm one of the top pre-med students in the state."

"Congratu-fucking-lations James." Sam let out sarcastically.

James was someone that Mercedes and Sam hated. He tried to give them pure hell through school..keyword tried. Sam knew the man always had a crush on Mercedes and that's why he acted the way he did with the two of them.

_Mercedes was sitting outside doing her homework when she felt someone push her off the bench. Hitting the ground with a hard thud, she looked up at the person with a glare, "What the fuck James?"_

_"You were in my way Jones." He smirked devilishly at her, "I don't like it when you're in my way."_

_Mercedes got up from the ground and pushed him, frowning when he caught her wrist, "Let me go ass."_

_He pushed again, only to see she was caught by him. James sent the boy a glare._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Sam yelled at him, causing a small crowd the gather around them._

_"Teaching this little bitch a lesson." He sneered at them._

_"You need to watch your mouth." Sam said as he moved Mercedes behind him, balling up his fist tightly._

_"Or what? What are you goin-" His words were cut off when he felt a fist connect to his jaw, causing him to fall, groaning out in pain._

_Sam then kicked him in his side, bending down to punch him repeatedly in face, "Don't ever fucking call her anything other than her name again." He punched him again, grabbing him his collar, "And if you ever put your hands on her again, I'll fucking kill you. Don't think I won't." He gave him one last punch before he threw him to the ground completely. Sam turned back to Mercedes, breathing heavily, "Are you okay?"_

_Mercedes nodded as she looked at him, wincing slightly when she walked towards Sam._

_Sam wrapped her into a hug, placing his head on top of hers, rubbing her back gently as he gave the boy a deadly look._

Sam snapped out of space, looking back at the man getting angry all over again, "Get lost.."

James let out a humorless laugh, "Still salty I see. I apologized to Mercedes already.."

"And I told you, you could keep that apology and shove it up your ass." She spatted out, pushing her body down to keep Sam in his seat, locking her arms around him.

"Look bro, it's better if you leave right now." Puck said as he looked at him, looking back at Sam. He could tell his friend was about to explode.

"So touchy." James said with a laugh, looking at all the angry faces, eyes lingering a little too long on Mercedes, "I just wanted to stop by and tell MJ here..if she ever get tired of you, she knows where to find me."

"Big mistake." Mercedes stood up from Sam's lap and grabbed her beer bottle, steeping out of the way.

"Vencer a esa perra!" Santana called out from her seat.

Sam blew out a breath as he stood up, getting into his face, he smirked before he punched him in the mouth, "You really should get tired of running your damn mouth."

James wiped the blood that was gushing from his lip, wincing as he tried to lick it, he frowned as he lunged towards Sam, only to be stopped by Asher.

"Get the hell outta here Robertson." Jeremy said as he crossed his arms, "And don't you come back."

"This isn't over." He yelled out through the crowed bar, grunting when the bodyguard rough handled him and threw him out he door.

"Oh it's over." Quinn said to him as she pulled Puck to the dance floor.

Mercedes sat her drink down, walking over to Sam, wrapping her small arms around his waist, "My hero once again."

Sam chuckled quietly, "People need to know not to mess with _my_ girl."

Mercedes smiled into his shoulder, "Your girl?"

"Mhm." He turned around, looking deep into her chocolate orbs, bending down to take ahold of her lips in a kiss, tasting her honey flavored lip gloss, mumbling across them, "My girl..best friend..future wife and baby mama." He chuckled when she laughed, "However you want to label it, you're _mines_. I love you Mercedes, always have, always will."

Mercedes smiled up at him, "I love you too Sam Evans, always have.." She kissed him slowly, "..always will." She kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Hey MJ." One of the men called out from the floor, "How about a song for old time sake?"

Mercedes looked him with a smile, "Sure." She looked over at Scotty, "You already know what I want." Turning back around at Sam, she gave him a little wink before she started singing.

_8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_

_All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_

_Saying come on he ain't worth the pain_

_Do what you gotta do to forget his name_

Sam started to sing softly in the background on the next verse.

_Now there's only one thing left for me to do_

_Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots_

_Check the mirror one last time_

_And kiss the past goodbye_

She clapped her hands as she went around to different tables singing to people.

Quinn smiled as she watched her friend.

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

She winked as she got onto the bar counter, pulling two girls up with her, dancing along to the song.

_Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_

_Spin me 'round and let him buy a couple more_

_But before it goes too far_

_I'll let him down easy_

_'Cause tonight it's all about_

_Dancing with my girls to the DJ_

_Put that song on replay_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_I'm feeling that buzz_

_I'm ready to rock_

_Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop_

_So pour that thing up to the top_

_I'm coming in hot_

_Hey bartender_

_What I'm really needing now_

_Is a double shot of Crown_

She leaned down and smushed Jeremy's cheeks together, earning a playful swat of towel to her hips from him.

_Chase that disco ball around_

_'Til I don't remember_

_Go until they cut me off_

_Wanna get a little lost_

_In the noise, in the lights_

_Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_

_'Til the party and the music and the truth collide_

_Bring it 'til his memory fades away_

_Hey bartender_

_Hey bartender_

She smiled when she hit the last note, bowing down when the whole bar was clapping for her. She laughed softly when Jeremy handed her a shot of crown, downing it quickly and handing the glass back to him, she smiled at Sam as he held out his arms, she giggled softly as she jumped from the counter and into his arms with a smile on her face. She leaned over and planted a big kiss on his cheek and the happy couple dance and enjoyed the rest of their night with their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hope you're enjoying it so far, more flashbacks and family time ahead, :)**


	4. Mine

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANY SONG.**

**WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. ;)**

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled as she laid against Sam in his bed. After a eventful night at the bar, the couple was slightly drunk and worn out from the day, so they decided to head back to the neighborhood.<p>

Sam looked down at the girl wrapped securely in his arms, bending down to press a kiss on her forehead, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She said as she looked up at him through tired, hazy eyes.

Sam pulled her closer to him, running his hand through her hair, "What are you thinking about?"

"About how much has happen in the last week."

"Yeah..it's pretty crazy but I wouldn't change a thing." He brushed his lips across hers.

Mercedes smiled as she kissed him, moving her body into him more.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply, mumbling across her lips, "We can always.."

"We are not having sex in your grandmother's house." She cut him off in mid-sentence, glaring at him as she detached her lips from his.

Sam groaned as she pulled away pouting, "We can go to the lake house."

Mercedes giggled as she got up from the bed, picking up her cardigan from the floor, "Not tonight. We have to get to in a couple of hours."

Sam whined as he fell back onto the bed, "Baby..do we have to?"

Mercedes laughed as she hovered over him, "Yes we do." She leaned down and kiss him softly.

Sam pulled her back down to him, kissing down her neck, "Stay.."

Mercedes giggled as she felt his specks of facial hair tickled her skin. There was no way he was letting her go tonight.

* * *

><p>Mercedes straightened out the bottom of her dress as the man placed a mic on her. Today her and Sam was doing an interview for a local new station. She thanked the man once he finished and turned to Sam, she laughed when she saw him glaring at the man, "Why are you looking at him like that?"<p>

"His hands were too damn close to your chest area." He said, still eyeing the man.

Mercedes tucked hair behind her ear with a small smile. She had to admit that jealous and possessive Sam always have turned her on. She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "He was just hooking me up."

"That wasn't the only thing he was trying to do." He mumbled as he sipped from his cup of coffee, giving the man a dirty look when he looked at them.

Mercedes chuckled as she shook her head, turning when she heard the news anchors come in, she smiled politely and shook their hands, watching as Sam did the same. She sat back and watched as the introduce the show.

"Good morning Nashville. Today we have some special guest today in the studio." The lady smiled as she looked over at them, "Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans. How are you today?"

"Great." They said with smiled on their faces.

"So you guys are home from your tours and rumor is that you're staying here for awhile. What are you up to?"

"I actually came back here to relax and work on some more music." Mercedes said with a smile.

"And I was planning on doing the same." Sam laughed.

"But surely that's not happening right?" The man anchor looked at them with interest.

"Of course not." Mercedes laughed, "Work will always follow us."

"Yeah that's true." Sam piped in.

The lady smiled before she turned back to the camera, "If you haven't heard it yet, these two lovely people are performing at the annual Nashville fall festival. Mind giving the viewers more info?"

"As you know, Mercedes and I are from Nashville and we have been going to the fall festival our whole lives and we wouldn't want to break that tradition." Sam looked over at Mercedes with a smile.

Mercedes smiled as she reached for his hand underneath the table.

The man smiled at them, "Can't wait to see this."

"Well Frank, we actually are in for a little treat because Mercedes and Sam are going to perform a song for us."

Sam helped Mercedes out of her seat as they headed to the stage area, he help her up, letting her go first before he took his stood on the other side.

Mercedes smiled at the band before she turned back towards the camera.

_I believe the children are our future  
>Teach them well and let them lead the way<br>Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
>Give them a sense of pride to make it easier<br>Let the children's laughter remind us how we used to be_

_Everybody's searching for a hero  
>People need someone to look up to<br>I never found anyone who fulfilled my needs  
>A lonely place to be<br>And so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows  
>If I fail, if I succeed at least I'll live as I believe<br>No matter what they take from me  
>They can't take away my dignity<em>

_Because the greatest love of all is happening to me  
>I found the greatest love of all inside of me<br>The greatest love of all is easy to achieve  
>Learning to love yourself, it is the greatest love of all<em>

She waved at the camera before it moved over to Sam.

_Hammerin' a nail  
>Stackin' them bales<br>I'm dog tired by the 5 o'clock hour  
>But I'm ready to raise some hell<br>And Cedes's gettin' ready  
>I'm gassin' up the Chevy<br>I'm gonna pick her up at 6  
>I hope she's gonna wear the jeans with a tear<br>That her mama never fixed_

_The moon comes up and the sun goes down  
>We find a little spot on the edge of town<br>Twist off, sip a little, pass it around  
>Dance in the dust, turn the radio up<br>And that fireball whiskey whispers  
>Temptation in my ear<br>It's a feelin' alright Saturday night  
>And that's how we do it 'round here<br>Yeah that's how we do it 'round here_

He ended the song as he walked over to Mercedes, hugging her tightly. He kept his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Amanda and Frank clapped as they came up to them, "That was absolutely the best minute and half of my life." Amanda said as she hugged them both, stepping back, "So, I don't want be all in your personal business but the viewers want to know...are you two dating?"

Mercedes and Sam looked at each before they looked back at them. Sam decided to speak up first, "Well y'all know how we feel about having our personal business out there but I guess this is okay. Mercedes has been my best friend for years and that'll never change. With that being said, we are dating and I'm letting it be known here first Nashville.." He turned to the camera, "This sexy chocolate goodness is _mines_, and mines only."

Mercedes felt her face heat up when Sam spoke, hiding her face into his shoulder, she laugh nervously as he made his statement.

Frank smiled at the camera, "Well you heard it here first folks. Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones are officially off the market."

"Oh I can hear the hearts breaking now, Frank" Amanda smiled, "We'll be back at five with more details on the festival."

"And we're out." The producer called out, clapping his hands together, "Good show."

"Thank you so much for having us." Mercedes said as they gave them one last goodbye, grabbing Sam's hand as they walked down the hallway.

Sam smiled as he walked behind her, stopping abruptly, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her soundly.

Mercedes gasped as her body made contact against the cold, hard wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her mouth desperately against his, moaning as she felt him pressing his body into her more, "Sam Evans..." She whispered hotly, "You're not playing fair."

He smirked as he hands rounded her ass, nipping and tucking at her sweet skin, mouth moving along the column of her neck lustfully. He was toying with the belt around her waist, "Fuck." He groaned when he heard someone calling and telling them that their car was here.

Mercedes breathlessly looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust, wiping her lip gloss, she smirked as she looked down at the bulge in his pants, "I think we can make a trip to the lake house." She walked passed him, making sure he got a good view.

Sam tugged at his shirt, smirking as he watched the curvy temptation walk away, "She's going to be hoarse for a couple days." He walked behind, plotting for a night they were about to have.

* * *

><p><em>On my mind up past my bedtime, no rest at the kingdom<br>Alone in my place, my heart is away  
>All that I can think of is, we should get married<br>We should get married  
>Let's stop holding back on this and let's get carried away<em>

As soon as they made it to the house, Sam was on Mercedes before he could even close the door good. He kissed her as he walked backwards, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

Mercedes smiled as she pulled back, tossing the already unzipped dress to the floor, standing there clad in her strapless black bra and boy shorts.

Sam tossed her shirt, letting out a slow whistle in appreciation when he saw her, eyes traveling over her curvy body hungrily, "Damn.."

Mercedes smirked as she threw her hair up in a sloppy bun, making her way towards the bedroom.

Sam stood in place as he watched her backside as she walked away, memories of their childhood coming back to him.

_Sam was sitting in the living room of the lake house waiting for Mercedes to come down so they could go for a swim. Their family was having a barbecue today to celebrate Sam for being the first freshman to make the varsity football team. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath, "M, are you ready yet?"_

_"I'm coming!" She yelled as she threw on a long tank top over her suit, placing her hair in a ponytail, she smiled as she opened the door and headed down the stairs. Spotting her best friend on the couch, she smirked as she went over and squished his cheeks together._

_"Hey!" He pouted as he opened his eyes, staring up at her with a smile, "Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah..let me just get some water first." She bounced towards the kitchen, avoiding the various of seasoned meat that was waiting to be grilled._

_Sam got up and followed her into the kitchen, watching her closely when she grabbed the water from the fridge. He was about the speak but his words got caught in his throat when he saw her reaching for a cup, her tank top lifting a little, exposing the bottom part of her swimsuit. He felt his face starting to heat up, an uncomfortable feeling down in his pants, he cleared his throat repeatedly._

_Mercedes turned her head, concern written across her face when she saw how red he was, "Are you okay?"_

_He nodded quickly, clearing his throat again, his gaze holding hers before it traveled down her body._

_Mercedes eyebrows shot up when he looked at her, following his line of sight, she blushed when she realized her tank was raised, "Sorry." She mumbled as she pulled it down._

_"Don't be." He whispered as he stared at her, searching her beautiful features._

_Mercedes bit down on her lip, trying to hide her smile. She was about to speak again until his mother called for them to come outside._

_Stop making a big deal out of the little things  
>Cause I got big deals and I got little things<br>Got everything I'm asking for but you_  
>Stop making a big deal out of the little things, let's get carried away<br>Come right now, you know where I stay

Sam came out of his daze as he walked to the room, seeing she was already waiting for him he tossed off jeans and boxers in one swift motion as he made his way to her, he kissed her deeply, his hands making it down to cup her ass, picking her up, he walked them to the shower, turning it on, he pressed her against the wall. He took his hands to the back and unstrapped her bra, releasing her glorious mounds. He dipped down the nip at her neck, leaving marks of pleasure, sucking slowing on one of her veins that was popping from her neck, his mouth moved down towards her breasts, taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping on the bud, he repeated his actions to the right one.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine<br>Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_

Mercedes moaned when she felt his hands roamed over her body freely. Feeling his mouth on her breast sent her into a overload, "Saaam.." She moaned out as she felt him kissing down her stomach, taking her panties with him, the hot water spraying over the now naked bodies. She gripped his shoulders when she felt his lips kiss her up her thighs.

Sam smirked as he moved his way up the her legs, smelling her scent, "All ready for me I see."

Mercedes shivered as his breath hit her skin, running her fingers through his hair, "You're not playing fair." She said through gritted teeth.

_All I'm really asking for is you  
>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine<br>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
>Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine<br>As long as you know who you belong to_

"Never." He teased her by sliding a finger along her folds.

Mercedes closed her eyes, pulling his hair tighter, "Stop teasing dammit."

Sam chuckled as he came back up to her, kissing her on her lips, carefully pulling her into her arms. He carried her out of the shower, making sure he turned off the water. He tossed her on the bed, hovering over her with a smirk, "No more teasing." He kissed her as he blindly reached for a condom on the night stand.

Mercedes kissed down his neck as he busied himself on trying to find the item, she smiled against his skin we he announced that he had it, "Let me do it.." She grabbed the wrapper from his hand, pushing him off of her. She smirked as she straddled his lap, ripping the paper with her teeth, she slid it down his length with a smile and grabbed his shoulders as she lifted up her hips, sinking on him with a groan.

_From 8 until late, I think 'bout you  
>You're all my nights I don't know what to do<br>I can't get no rest, can't get no sleep  
>This whole thing got way too deep and we should<em>

Sam hissed when he was inside of her. It been awhile for them both but that wouldn't be a problem any longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her at a steady pace.

Mercedes threw her head back as she moaned out in pleasure. She missed this. She missed their physical connection they had. Looking down at him through her lashes, she moved her hips against him, slowly and teasingly.

_I miss feeling on you, I miss everything that's real about you  
>And that's everything about you that's just how I feel about you<br>I been about you and I'm still about you but We ain't finished talking_

Sam let out a sigh as she felt her slow movements. He knew this was payback punishment for what he did earlier and he deserved every single ounce of it, "Shit.."

Mercedes smiled as she kissed down his chest, "Maybe you should think about next time before you decide to tease.."

Sam smirked, holding her waist, he flipped them to where he was on top, earning a shock gasp from her. He pent her arms down beside her head and began pumping inside of her, the sounds of their bodies meshing together in the faintly lit room. He placed his head on her shoulder as he continued to moved inside her rapidly, "Mine.." He said hazily as his mouth made contact with her shoulder, biting down on it softly.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine  
>I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine<em>

Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt him moving like a mad man inside of her, her arms locking around his neck, moans filling the air, she felt a familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach, biting down on her lip, her legs shaking as if it was below zero degrees, she screamed out when felt herself release.

Sam felt her coating his dick with her cream, his own release not to far behind her, he dropped his head down on hers, breathing heavily and tiredly as he tried not to put too much of his body weight on her.

Mercedes shakily ran her hands through his sweaty locks, trying to catch her breath, she looked at him with a smile, "Too long?"

"It's been too damn long." His words came out muffled as he laid his head on her shoulder, looking at her, he kissed the side of her jaw before he got up and discarded the condom in the trash. He pulled the cover back and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine  
>As long as you know who you belong to<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN. My Christmas break has officially started, thank you lord. Meaning good news for you all. I will be updating ALL stories during this break, so be on a look out. :)**


	5. Fall Festival

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**MARY EVANS:DENISE RICHARDS**

**DWIGHT EVANS:BRENNAN ELLIOTT**

**STEVIE EVANS:JOHN DELUCA**

**STACEY EVANS:DANI DWYER**

* * *

><p>Mercedes turned in the bed reaching for Sam, only to find he wasn't there. She sniffed the air, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, she figured that he was in there making breakfast. Throwing the covers off her naked body, she headed to the bathroom to take a long, hot shower for her tight and sore muscles. When she was finished, she wrapped the towel around her form and headed back to the room in search for some clothing. Sliding on one Sam's shirts that fitted like a dress on her, she brush her hair out, pulling it into a ponytail and walked out the room. She leaned against the doorframe as she watched him move around the kitchen with a towel hanging low around his hips. Her eyes traveled over his back, which was displaying a whole lot of nail markings from her, she couldn't help but shake her head with a smirk on her behind him quietly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.<p>

"Good morning." His voice rough and still groggily from being up so early.

"Good morning." She mumbled into the spine of his back.

Sam turned around with a smirk, pulling her to him, he bent down and kissed her deeply, moving his hand to her lower back.

Mercedes smiled against his lips, "You're making an after sex breakfast, I see."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her again, moving his lips along her neck, "Mhm, just for you."

Mercedes giggled as he felt him kiss her down her neck, pushing him back, she shook her finger at him, "No sir. We're not going for another round. I'm tired, sore, and starving." She moved around him to grab a plate.

Sam groaned with a pout forming on his lips, "But baby.."

"Don't baby me." She bit into a piece of bacon as she sat at the kitchen table.

Sam frowned as he fixed his plate. Of course they went at it like crazy last night but he needed more. They haven't been together in seven months. Seven. But he guess he would let her slide this time. Picking up his plate, he sat in the chair in front of her, "Did you figure out what you're singing for the festival?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with the cheesy eggs.

"It's a surprise." She said as she bit into her toast, smirking at him.

"Come on M.." Sam whined as he looked at her.

"No." She said with a smile, sipping down some of the orange juice.

"Fine then I'm not telling you what I'm singing." He licked his tongue out at her before he went back to his meal.

Mercedes chuckled as she sat the glass down, "Fine." She finished up her food before she moved to sit her dish in the sink. Sliding into his lap, she wrapped her arms his neck and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome baby." He smiled as he kissed her back, seeing his phone ring, he sighed as he picked it off the counter, "Hello."

"Where are you Sam? We just made it and you're no where to be found."

"I told you he's reacquainting himself with Mercedes." Sam blushed when he heard his grandma in the background, chuckling nervously.

Mercedes looked at him with a giggle after hearing the comment.

Mary raised a brow with a smile, "Mercedes huh?"

"Yes mom." He rolled his eyes, looking at his girlfriend with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're at the lake house?" She asked, looking at her mother-in-law with a knowing look.

"Um, yeah mom..is there a reason you called?" He asked trying to get her off the subject of him and Mercedes.

"Okay, I get it." She laughed at him as she moved around the kitchen, "I'm going to need you both back in town by twelve. I'm making lunch and I want to see y'all. I know you two are going to be busy with the festival tomorrow."

Sam smiled as he looked at Mercedes, kissing her lightly, "We'll be there."

"Good..and oh Sammy? Make sure you are wrap up your little friend."

"Goodbye mother." He hung up his phone hurriedly, looking up at Mercedes who was cracking up, his face was turning crimson, "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry it's not." She bit down on her lip to suppress her laughter but it didn't work. Her laughter turned into a squeal when she felt him pick her up and carry her to the room, tossing her on the bed, she looked up at him giggling as he hovered over her, "Okay..okay, I quit. I swear."

"I don't believe you." He kissed her deeply, his hand going up her thigh, eyebrows raised when he realized she wasn't wearing any panties, "Me likey." He took her mouth again, dissolving the giggles that was coming from her. He decided that the could get one more round in before they had to leave.

* * *

><p>Mercedes pulled down her skirt as she got out the truck. After Sam completely ignored her request for a break and her giving into it so easily, they went for a few more rounds before they headed back to town.<p>

"You know I always have liked you in skirts." Sam said as he walked up the steps to the house.

Mercedes chuckled as she stood at the front door, "You were always and still is a little pervert."

"I'm not ashamed." He kissed her before being rudely interrupted by his sister.

"CEDES!" She screamed as she swung the door open, running into the arms of the chocolate diva.

"Woah." Mercedes laughed as she hugged her back, trying to keep her balance, "Hey Stace.."

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much." She smiled as she pulled back, she leaned over and gave her brother a hug, "I missed you too."

"You too Stace." He smiled as he looked at his sister.

"Well come on in. Everyone's waiting for y'all." She pulled them through excitedly, literally dragging them to the dining room, "Look who finally made it."

The room erupted in a happy cheer for the couple. Dwight and Mary made their way to hug their son and Mercedes with smiles on their faces.

"Hey mom and dad." Sam breathed out happily, hugging both of them tightly,

"Hey son." Dwight smiled as he pulled back, going to Mercedes, he hugged her, "My little Cedes is all grown up."

Mercedes smiled as she hugged the older man, "Hey Mr. Dwight." Dwight was like a second father to Mercedes when she was little. Even though she loved Ms. Mary the same, Dwight always let her and Sam get away and do a more fun things that Mary didn't let them do because of safety reasons. She laughed when Mary pulled him out the way and hugged her.

"Oh my sweet love, how are you?" Mary asked with a smile.

"I'm fine Ms. Mary, how are you?"

"Wonderful darling." She pinched her cheek before she moved over and hugged her son.

Mercedes went over and hugged Shannon, who was staring at her with a smirk on her face. Mercedes blushed under her gaze, knowing that the older woman knew what her and Sam have been up to.

"You can't pull anything over on me Mercedes Jones." She whispered into the younger girl's ear, "I was young once.."

Mercedes giggled as she hugged her, looking around the room, she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Stevie?"

"He went to town. He said something about getting flowers and chocolate." Stacey said as she looked at Mercedes.

Sam rolled his eyes at that. His little brother always had a crush on Mercedes and it seemed like they were going to have to have a little talk about it...again.

"That boy is still holding on to that crush." Shannon said as she moved to the table.

"He needs to get over it and fast." Sam murmured underneath his breath as he sat beside Mercedes.

"Aww, is Sammy jealous?" Mercedes cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

"No I'm not." Sam pouted as he reached for a piece of chicken, earning a smack of his hand from his grandmother, "Ouch."

"You know we say grace before we eat boy. Don't act like you've forgotten." She glared at her grandson as she folded her hands, "Bowed heads and closed eyes. Lord we thank for this delicious meal that is being served today. We also thank you for letting our babies, Sam and Mercedes, be home for the holidays. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison before they all began to fix their plates.

"So.." Dwight looked at them, "How long are you two in town for?"

"I don't know." Mercedes said honestly, thanking Shannon for pouring her some sweet tea.

"I really don't know either." Sam said as stuffed his mouth with mash potatoes, hearing a car pull up outside, he excused himself real quick to go meet the person.

"Well, I hope you're both still here till Christmas." Stacey smiled

"I'll make sure I make that possible." Mercedes told the younger girl with a smile on her face, hearing the front door open, she turned her head when she heard a loud slam against the wall.

"MOM!"

Mary looked at her husband confusedly before she stood up and went to the hallway, rolling her eyes when she found Sam pinning her baby up against the wall, "Sam, let him go."

"Fine." He let go of his little brother, glaring at him.

Stevie straightened out his shirt with a huff, glaring at his brother, he turned and walked towards the dining room with a smile when he saw Mercedes, "Hello Mercedes."

"Hi Stevie." She stood up with a smile as she went to hug the boy. She knew Stevie always had a crush on her since he was little and she thought it was cute. She chuckled when she saw Sam seething at the door, "How are you?"

"I'm good." He smiled as he let go of her, his green eyes trailing over her luscious, curvy body, "Really good."

Sam smacked the side of his head, "Look at her like that again, I'll pull your eyeballs out of it's sockets."

"Sam I'm not little anymore. You keep hitting me and I'll take to the carpet."

"Both of you sit down, right now." Dwight said as he rubbed his temples.

"This is the reason I like Stacey more than you and I always will." He muttered underneath his breathe, wincing when Mercedes hit him.

"That's not nice Sam." She whispered to him, looking over a Stevie, she could see the flash of hurt that went through his eyes. Stevie may put up a tough act but he was very sensitive.

"I..um, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm exhausted from the ride here." He stood up abruptly from his chair and walked out.

Mercedes sat her fork down on her plate, "God Sam, why would you say something like that?" She glared at him before she went after Stevie.

Sam looked at her in shock, turning to everyone at the table, he was surprised to all find them glaring at him, "I was just playing.."

"He doesn't see it that way Sammy." Stacey said quietly as she stood up and went to go find her brother and Mercedes.

"You know your brother is very sensitive." Mary said as she poked at her food.

"I thought he would be over his sensitivity by now."

"You thought wrong Samuel." Shannon said as she sipped her tea from her cup, "I told you that filterless mouth of yours was going to get you in trouble one day."

Sam sat back in his seat with a pout. He didn't want to hurt his little brother feelings at all. He was just playing. Sighing, he stood up from the table and headed up the back stairs, seeing Stacey standing in the doorframe, he sighed as he continued to walk to the door. He let out a faint smile when he saw Mercedes sitting on his old bed talking to his brother, clearing his throat, "Can I speak to Stevie alone..please?"

Mercedes gave him a curt nod before she leaned over and hugged Stevie, leaving a peck on his cheek as she stood up, making sure she bump Sam as she walked by.

Sam grunted when he felt her small body hit his. She was pissed at him and he deserved it. Closing the door behind him, he moved over to sit at the same spot Mercedes was at, looking at his little brother, who was avoiding eye contact with him, "I'm so sorry Stevie."

"It's fine." He said in a small voice as he played with the blanket on the bed, looking out the window.

"No it's not fine. I hurt your feelings and that wasn't what I was trying to do." He said as he moved closer to him, "You and Stacey mean the world to me. I was just playing when I said I liked her more..I like both of you the same Stevie and that'll never change." He leaned over and hugged him, "I love you baby brother and I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings."

Stevie hugged him back tightly, "It's okay, I love you too."

"But don't think I won't hurt you for looking at my girl because I will." Sam gave him another warning before he pulled back with a smile.

Stevie nodded with a smile before he got off the bed, "I'll stop.."

Sam smirked as he wrapped an arm around his neck, heading out the room, the two brothers walked down the steps together and back into the dining room.

Mary smiled when she saw her two boys come back down.

"Where's Mercedes?" Sam asked with a frown when he noticed his girlfriend was gone.

"She said that she had a soundcheck at one thirty." Stacey said as she ate her chicken.

Sam sighed as he went back to his seat. He knew that Mercedes didn't have to be there until till three, she was pissed at him and had to leave before she exploded.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was sitting in the dressing room letting Cassie finish up her hair. The mini concert at festival was at noon this year and she had to get there early. Hearing the door open, she looked in the mirror and saw it was Sam. She was still a little mad at him from yesterday.<p>

"Hey Cassie, can you give us a minute?" Sam asked politely.

Cassie looked at him then Mercedes, nodding as she walked to the door, closing it behind her.

Mercedes played with her phone, ignoring him as he came behind her.

"I'm sorry Mercy." Sam said as he looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too." Mercedes said as she looked up at the mirror, running her hand through her hair. There was a reason Mercedes was mad at Sam for doing what he did. Stevie was always sensitive since he was younger and he got picked on a lot for it at school. As he got older, he got tougher but Mercedes knew that in the inside, he was still that sensitive little boy to her.

It finally clicked. Sam knew what she was thinking about and he felt like a complete ass for forgetting it. Sighing, he squatted down in front of her, holding her hand, his felt his eyes starting to water up, "I'm so sorry..I completely forgot."

Mercedes knew she couldn't be mad at Sam for long and she knew he really didn't mean to hurt Stevie. Running her hand over his cheek, she wiped his eyes, "Don't cry baby."

"I can't believe I said what I said and completely forgot what he went through." He exhaled deeply, his face turning completely red.

Mercedes kissed his forehead, "Calm down Sam..it's okay." She leaned forward and hugged him, "I know you didn't mean what you said but we really need to work on you a filter." She laughed quietly, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam sighed a bit as he clung on to her, "I really do."

Mercedes smiled, turning her head around when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Quinn opened the door with a smirk, "I'm going to need you two to wrap it up..Sam is due on stage in five minutes."

"Thanks Q." Sam said as he stood up, looking at Mercedes, "Are we good?"

Mercedes nodded with a smile as she stood up also, leaning up to kiss his lips softly, "Good luck."

"You too." He kissed her again before he left out.

Mercedes looked after his retrieving form, shaking her head, "What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he stood on the stage with the crowd cheering loudly, "Alright y'all. I'm so honored to be back in my hometown and getting to play at this festival I have been coming to since I was little. You guys are in for a treat today. This song is dedicated to a very special girl in my life. Hope you enjoy it." He turned to his band and nodded, holding his hand on the mic as he began to sing.<p>

_She's a little complicated_

_She'll make her mind up just to change it_

_The kind of girl that keeps you waitin', waitin' around_

_She likes to get her toes done bright red_

_She's always reapplying her lipstick_

_The muddy river bank shes the first in and last out_

_She's got something I can't figure out_

_That everybody's talking about_

_Shes got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain._

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want I want whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes standing to the side, he turned into her direction and began singing again.

_Tell your mind before you thought it_

_What you thought your plan was park it_

_To figure out where your heart is so twisted up_

_Have you spendin' every weekend_

_And every penny you've been keepin'_

_Just to figure out what she's thinkin' when you're thinkin' it's love_

_Cause she got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain._

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do, but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want, I want whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

_She's got me hangin' on the ledge_

_On the edge of a kiss_

_All I ever wanna do is this_

Mercedes smirked as she watched Sam. Him and these songs that he wrote about her was spot on.

_She got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_I want, I want, I want, I want, I want_

_She got the blue jeans painted on tight_

_That everybody wants on a Saturday night_

_She got the mood ring, she's never the same_

_She's sunny one minute then she's pouring down rain_

_And she'll do whatever she wants_

_And when she moves every jaw's gonna drop_

_And I do but I don't want her to stop_

_I want, I want, I want_

_Whatever she's got_

_I want whatever she's got_

_She's a little bit complicated_

_That's alright_

_Doesn't matter I'll keep on waiting_

_For whatever she's got_

_For whatever she's got_

He strummed his guitar lightly, smirking at the crowd, "Thank you guys. I got another one for you.." He smiled as the beat to the song came on, "One of my favorite country singers..sing it with me if you know it."

Now I ain't sayin' them LA ladies don't know what they're doin'

_And I been in love with New York City a time or two_

_I had some Seattle coffee, some Chicago wind_

_Some Kansas wheat fields I'd love to see again_

_But the fireflies play where the cattails grow_

_And them southern girls, they talk nice and slow with.._

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

Mercedes sang along as she danced to the song until Santana told her she needed to go get dress for her set.

_A southern girl's mama probably taught her how a lady should act_

_But a southern girl's probably got a barn somewhere reared out back_

_She'll get a little hay in her hair, her tires in the mud_

_She's been caught in the rain, and washed in the blood_

_Likes cherries in her coke, takes a little sip,_

_Comes over to me with them sunburned lips and them_

Sam smiled as he saw the crowd singing the song. He loved listening to Tim McGraw growing up. He was actually one of the reasons he wanted to break out in the music biz.

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

_If you've ever seen Savannah heat up when the stars come out_

_Well, then, fellas, come on, you know what I'm talkin' about_

_Kisses sweeter than Tupelo honey_

_Little bit crazy like New Orleans_

_Memphis blue and Daytona sunny_

_Soft as cotton in some cut-off jeans_

_Don't you know,_

_Ain't nothing in the whole wide world_

_Like a southern girl_

* * *

><p>Mercedes nodded as she placed her ear piece in her ear, listening to the stage manager giving her last minute directions. She thanked her before she made her way on the stage, smiling softly to the crowd as they cheered for her, "Nashville, I've missed you." That was all she said as she smiled brightly at them, turning to the band, she nodded as they began to play.<p>

_He said, "I've been where you've been before._

_Down every hallway's a slamming door._

_No way out, no one to come and save me._

_Wasting a life that the Good Lord gave me._

_Then somebody said what I'm saying to you,_

_Opened my eyes and told me the truth._

_They said, "Just a little faith, it'll all get better."_

_So I followed that preacher man down to the river and now I'm changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must've been something in the water_

_Oh, there must've been something in the water_

_Well, I heard what he said and I went on my way_

_Didn't think about it for a couple of days_

_Then it hit me like a lightning late one night_

_I was all out of hope and all out of fight_

_Couldn't fight back the tears so I fell on my knees_

_Saying, "God, if you're there come and rescue me."_

_Felt love pouring down from above_

_Got washed in the water, washed in the blood and now I'm changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must be something in the water_

_Oh, there must be something in the water_

Sam smiled as he watched his girlfriend. He loved how she could just capture the crowd in her voice, looking over, he saw his bandmates getting misty eyed, he chuckled because they were always like that we they watched her perform and he was too.

_And now I'm singing along to amazing grace_

_Can't nobody wipe this smile off my face_

_Got joy in my heart, angels on my side_

_Thank God almighty, I saw the light_

_Gonna look ahead, no turning back_

_Live every day, give it all that I have_

_Trust in someone bigger than me_

_Ever since the day that I believed I am changed_

_And now I'm stronger_

_There must be something in the water (amazing grace)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (how sweet the sound)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (that saved a wretch)_

_Oh, there must be something in the water (like me)_

_Oh, yeah_

_I am changed (I once was lost)_

_Stronger (but now I'm found)_

_(was blind but now I see)_

Mercedes smiled as she ended the last note, waving at the crowd before she walked off, finding Sam, she let a warm smile take over her lips.

Sam pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, he bent down and gave her a kiss.

Mercedes kissed him back as she hooked her arms around his neck, pulling back, she smirked lightly, "You were amazing."

"No, you were amazing and you look absolutely stunning." Sam kissed her cheek, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She gave him a cheek grin, looking out towards the festival, she turned back to him, "For old time sake?"

Sam laughed as he kissed her again, grabbing her hand, he led them off the stage and headed to centre of the event. The two spent the rest of the afternoon riding rides, playing games, and eating tons of food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. So sorry to keep you waiting on a update but here you go! What do you think of the Evans? We will get to know more about what happened with Stevie when he was little and it has something to do with Samcedes past also!**


	6. Thanksgiving

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**Melanie Jones- Kerry Washington**

**Richard Jones Jr.- Idris Elba**

**Myra Jones- Rhyon Nicole Brown**

**Richard Jones Sr- Joe Provost**

**Daniel Evans- Bob Costas**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Mercedes sat down on the floor as she flipped through an old recipe book. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and she had to figure out what she was going to prepare for her part. Not only was her mom, dad, and younger sister coming down, Sam's family was also coming over too. They had decided to do their traditional big family dinner like they have always done since they were little. Hearing voices outside, she looked up when the front door open, smiling widely when she saw her sister, "Myra!"<p>

Myra smiled as she dropped her purse and luggage, running to her older sister, "Oh my god Cedes.." She hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go.

Mercedes chuckled as she hugged her younger sister just as tight.

"I've missed you so much." The younger girl smiled at her as she pulled back.

"Same." Mercedes kissed her cheek before she got up off the floor, seeing her parents coming through the door, she couldn't help but smile wider, "Mom, Dad.."

"My baby." Melanie said as she walked over to Mercedes and hugged her tightly.

"Geez Mel, you're going to suffocate the girl." Richard said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Richard." She said as she let go of her daughter, moving her bangs from her face, "I'm just happy to see my baby."

Mercedes smiled at her mom as she hugged her father, "I'm happy to see y'all too. It's been a long time."

"It really has." Myra said with a smile as she sat on the couch.

"I'll go our things up." Richard said as he grabbed the luggage and headed to the guest room.

"Guess who I saw while I was in LA?" Myra grinned.

"Who?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Really?" Mercedes knew Rachel from a broadway class she took a few years ago. Although the girl was a lot to handle at times, her and Mercedes became good friends.

"Mhm."

"Enough about her. How are you Mercedes?" Melanie asked her oldest as she sat down beside her.

"I'm doing really good mom." Mercedes gave her a slight smile, "I'm just glad to be home instead in and out of hotels on the road."

"That's good sweetheart. You need her plenty of rest after everywhere you have been." Richard said as he came back into the living room, taking a seat by Myra, "Where's your grandparents?"

"Oh, they went out to pick up some things for dinner tomorrow." Mercedes smiled as she picked up the book.

"Figures. They are never home." Myra chuckled as she pulled her phone from out of her purse.

"Never ever." Melanie shook her head with a laugh, scooting closer to her daughter, "So..I see you and Sam are back together, working on me a grand baby yet? I think it's time for you to give me one."

"Mom.." Mercedes whined as she looked at her. She hasn't even been here five minutes and she was already about to start this conversation. She knew her mother was going to ask about her and Sam's status. Melanie loved Sam like he was her own and every since they were little, she has always been very pro Samcedes.

"Mel leave her alone." Richard said with a deep sigh knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I'm just asking. I know you're only twenty four Mercedes but it's never to early to start your future. You don't have that long before your thirty. I think you should start thinking about life outside of your music."

"Mom, you're right..I'm only twenty four and I want to live my life like a twenty four year old. I just came off a worldwide tour, not many can say that. My life right now is my music not what's to come down the road. Trust me, I do plan on starting a family just on my own time not when you want me too." Mercedes stood up from the couch and walked out. She hated how she always tried to tell what she needed to do with her life.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the stairs when he smelled the delicious food being prepared in the kitchen. He knew his grandmother was up prep cooking for Thanksgiving tomorrow. He stopped on the bottom step when he saw his grandfather on the couch, "Hey Pa.."<p>

"Sammy boy." Daniel smiled at his oldest grandson, gesturing for him to come sit down.

Sam smiled as he came off the step, walking over to the older man, he leaned down and hugged him before taking a seat beside him, "Who's playing?"

"Eagles and Browns." Daniel said as he looked back at the TV that was showcasing the football game, "What are you up too?"

"Nothing much. I was just going to see if Me-Maw needed any help with anything..."

"I don't." She called out, wiping her hands with a towel as she came into the view of the kitchen window with a smile, "What you can do is go over and see Mercedes. I have this strange feeling that she needs you right now."

Sam frowned as he stood up, looking at his grandmother confusedly before realization dawned on him. He sighed, running his hands over his face, "Her mom is here already isn't she?"

"Yeah..they came by this morning to say hello." Shannon said as she turned back around into the kitchen.

He grunted lowly knowing her mom was probably asking her about their future like she always did. He loved Ms. Melanie but she was a little overbearing and controlling at times.

"Go see her son." Daniel said as he looked at his grandson, "You know how Mercedes gets when she's in town."

"Okay." Sam walked over and grabbed his jacket from the rack and tossed it on, "I'll be back soon." He told them before he opened the door and walked out, letting the cool breeze hit his face as he walked down steps to the sidewalk. He was just about to turn into the driveway when he saw her figure sitting on one of the benches in the neighborhood park. He sighed as he eased his way towards the area, sitting down beside her as she looked out in the distance.

Mercedes sighed as she felt someone sit beside her, knowing that it was Sam, she looked over at him, "I hate that she has to rush me with starting a family, Sam."

"Just ignore it like you always do baby." Sam said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm getting sick of ignoring it." She rubbed her temples as she leaned against his embrace, trying to keep warmth from the cool temperature, "I love my mom but she needs to let me live my life. I'll start a family when I get ready not when she is."

Sam held her close as he let her rant out her frustrations. Kissing her forehead, he thought of something that would lighten up the mood, "As long as it's with me, I'll be right here waiting on you."

Mercedes laughed softly as she looked up at him with a smile, rubbing his cheek that was red from the cold, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, "Of course it's going to be with you."

Sam leaned down and kissed her nose, smiling when it crinkled up, "Good." He stood up from the bench and pulled her along with him, "Lets get inside..it's freezing out here."

Mercedes kept her arm wrapped around Sam as he lead them back to the house.

* * *

><p>The next day was hectic for both the Evans and Jones family. They were both up early getting their dinner ready for later on. Between that, last minute trips to the grocery store and trying to at least watch some of the Macy Day Parade, it was a lot going on.<p>

"I think that's everything." Mary said as she placed a lid on her green bean casserole, looking over at Sam who was taking forever to pack things up, "Can you move any faster?"

"No I can't mom." Sam said with a huff as he stacked the rolls in a specific order, "You want things in a certain way and it's taki-ouch." Sam pouted when his dad hit the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"If you stop complaining, it won't take you as long." Dwight said as made his way to assist his wife, glaring at his son when he heard him mumbling something.

"Me and Stace are going to go ahead and take some things over." Stevie called out as he and his sister headed for the door.

Mary swatted Sam out of the way and finished up the packing quickly. Sending her son a knowing look, she pick up the tray and placed it in his arms.

Sam gave her lopsided grin. He would never get tired of messing with his mother. He turned around and headed out the door and over to the house, smiling softly when he saw Mercedes meeting him halfway.

"Took you long enough." She smiled, knowing that he most likely messing with his mom. Greeting him with a kiss on the cheek, she grabbed the tray from his hands.

"You know I had to give momma a hard time like always." Sam chuckled as he made his way into the house. When he entered the house, he smiled as he smelled the aroma of food coming from the dining room.

Myra was walking from the kitchen when she let a smile take over her features when she saw Sam, "Hey big brother."

Sam smiled as he walked over to her, hugging her tightly, "My My.." He called her the nickname he gave her when she was little, "How have you been? How's your first year going?"

"Good." Myra said as she unwrapped herself from him with a bright smile, "College is fun but really hard at the same time."

"I remember the feeling." Sam said as reminisce on his college days. He looked back down at the young girl with a stern look on his face, "But don't think I haven't seen those pictures you posted on Instagram. I warning you Myra Jones, if I see you with another short dress on or anything else with your goods out, so help me.."

"Okay Sam.." Mercedes interjected with an amused look on her face. She wasn't shocked at all that Sam was going to say something about that. Myra was like a little sister to him and he felt the need to protect her and Stacey at all cost.

"Sammy, we are not a little girls anymore." Stacey said as she appeared from the kitchen with a smirk.

"That you are not sweetheart." Richard came down the stairs with a smile, holding his hand out for Sam to shake, "Samster."

"Mr. Jones." Sam smiled as he shook the older man's hand, "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here son." He smiled before he turned to his youngest and Stacey, "How about you two come with me to help Grandma Marie.."

"Take this please." Mercedes handed Myra the tray and watched as they disappeared to the kitchen. She turned back around to Sam, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam smirked as he hooked his arms around her waist, bending down to kiss her lips lovingly, "Love you so much."

"I love you too babe." Mercedes kissed him fully against the lips, only to pull back blushing when she heard Mary and Dwight come through the door saying that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Mercedes chuckled as she hid her face in Sam's chest.

Sam smiled down at Mercedes's reactions, kissing her forehead, he looked up when he heard their grandparents calling and telling everyone it was time for dinner. He grabbed her hand and led her into the room.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving was like any other one when the Jones-Evans family for together. Various of conversations flowed freely as they gathered around the beautifully decorated table in Marie's house, grubbing down on some good food.<p>

Richard Sr. laughed at Daniel as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, turning to Mercedes, "So baby girl, what do you have plan for the rest of the week?"

"Oh granddaddy." Mercedes smiled as she tugged on her on sweater, "Sam and I actually have to fly out to New York on Sunday."

"For what?" Stevie asked as he stuffed more turkey in mouth.

"We got invited to perform at Rockefeller Center Wednesday night for the annual tree lighting." Sam said proudly.

"Oh god that's amazing." Shannon said excitingly.

"It is..congratulations you two, I'm so proud." Marie said with a smile.

Sam and Mercedes thanked everyone as they congratulated them. This was going to be their first time getting invited and they were ever so grateful that they getting to do it together.

"What are you guys going to sing?" Stacey asked curiously.

Mercedes watched as Sam placed a piece of pie on her plate, picking up her fork, she looked over at Stacey, "It's a surprise." She giggled when they all groaned. She looked over at her mother as she sat there blank expression on her face, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She hadn't talked the whole dinner and that was very unusual, "What do you think about it mom?"

"Does it really matter what I think Mercedes?" She looked at her daughter with a solemn look.

Mercedes was clearly taken aback by her tone. She looked around the table and saw that everyone had the exact same expression on their faces.

Richard chewed slowly as he looked at his wife, sitting his fork down on his plate with a sigh, "Mel.."

Melanie picked up her glass of wine and sipped from it, waving her hand to her husband for him to shush, "You're grown right? You make your own decisions. Why should my input matter? You shut me down about you having a family right now so what do you want me to say about this? You do your thang boo boo, I won't interfere with your life."

The room got silent and you can feel the tension in the air grow thick. Daniel stood up and decided to get the kids out. Mary, Dwight, and Richard Sr. followed behind him also.

Sam looked over at Mercedes and he could see the hurt and anger flash across her face and that didn't sit to well with him. He had much respect for Melanie but he was not going to sit here and let her talk to Mercedes like that. Before he could get a word out, Marie beat him to the punch.

"Gimme that." Marie glared at her daughter-in-law as she snatched the empty wine glass out of her hand, "I don't know what your problem is Melanie but you need to fix it."

Melanie laughed drunkly, "My problem is that my daughter doesn't want to have a family. I want her to settle down and get married and have kids. I just want the best for her."

"And she will have that when she gets ready." Marie said as she looked at her, shaking her head, "You can't decide when she does."

"You don't understand mom, I am happy with how my life is right now. Why can't you freaking understand that?" Mercedes stressed, looking at her dead in her eyes.

Sam wrapped her arm around Mercedes shoulders to try to keep her calm.

Melanie stood up from the table with tears clouding her vision, "I just want more for you that's all." She turned on her heels and headed up the stairs.

Richard sighed as he stood up, casting a sad look to his daughter before he went after his wife.

Marie shook her head as she turned back to her granddaughter, pointing towards the stairs, "I don't know what her deal is and I don't care to find out. Do not feel pressured to do anything someone else wants you to do. This is your life and you have control over it, never forget that."

Mercedes nodded as she listened to her grandmother, leaning back in her chair. This is why she was so happy that she lived with her when she was younger, "Thank you."

"You're welcome my love." She stood up and grabbed her plate, "Now you two help me with these plates so we can go to the living room with everyone else and spend the rest of our Thanksgiving on a happy note."

They both nodded as they stood up and stacked the plates, walking over to place them in the sink, they began to wash and dry then put them up in a teamwork effort.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening flowed by smoothly. The family enjoyed their time together watching football and catching up while eating dessert. Around ten o'clock, they parted ways to go get ready for an early start on Black Friday shopping.<p>

Mercedes put on a long pair of socks and one of Sam's long-sleeved shirt as she stood in his bathroom. The couple decided to stay in tonight and avoid all of the chaos in town. Turning off the light, she walked out and headed straight to him with a smile.

Sam sat his phone on his dresser when he saw Mercedes come out the bathroom and to him, smirking as he watched her straddle his lap, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

Mercedes sighed in content as she laid her head down on his shoulder, wrapping her small arms around his waist, "What a day.."

"You could say that." He moved the stray hair that got a lose from her ponytail back, leaving a trail of kisses on the music note tattoo that was behind ear, "But overall it was a great Thanksgiving."

"It really was. Us being back home for it together made it that much special." Mercedes leaned up and smiled, "That's all that matters." Mercedes was not going to let what her mother said get her down. She knew what she wanted to do with her life and she was going to do just that.

Sam nodded with a smile, kissing her cheek. He rubbed soothing circles across her lower back, closing his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. This was one way that they always use to calm the other one down when they needed too. Right now, as they sat in complete silence, listening to the wind hit the window, lights off as the TV illuminated the darken room, Sam was not going to bring up the situation with Melanie anymore.

Mercedes kissed up his jaw line, making her way to his lips, kissing them tenderly, "Are you ready for New York?"

Sam smiled happily as she kissed him, "Yes, I'm so excited."

"Me too." Her brown eyes sparkling as she looked down into his green ones, "I actually can't wait for you to see my apartment."

"Mhm.." Sam ran his hand under her shirt, his cold hands making contact with her bare skin causing her to shiver, "Since this is my first time ever being in there, is there any chance that will we be christening it?"

Mercedes let a small smirk take over her features as she toyed with the waistband of his pajama pants, her eyes never leaving his, "I think we can make that happen."

"Good." Sam said as he lifted the shirt off of her, pulling her down to him, placing a small kiss on the shell of her ear before he whispered, "Because I want to do dirty..nasty..naughty..highly inappropriate things to you."

Mercedes laughed loudly as she listened to him. Her giggle laced with a moan as he captured her lips and flipped them in the bed to where he was on top of her. This was going to be an interesting trip and she was so ready for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hey lovebugs, I'm back! So sorry this was short but I promise it will get better. What do you think of the Jones'? We will find out in future chapters why Melanie is the way she is. The big trip to New York is in the next chapter and you guys..it's going crazy in a good way. Lots of singing, humor, and romance in the Big Apple. :)**


	7. No Place Like New York

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE.**

_**"I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS" BY. MICHAEL BUBLE**_

_**"GROWN UP CHRISTMAS LIST" BY. KELLY CLARKSON**_

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Mercedes laid her head down on her pillow breathlessly as she stared up at the ceiling. Her and Sam had made it safely in New York a hour ago and they wasted no time christening her place, "Wow.."<p>

Sam smirked down at his girlfriend as he hovered over her, "Indeed." He leaned down and kissed her fully on her plump lips.

Mercedes moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against her own, "You know.." She gave him a soft peck, running her nails down his back, "I love you."

"I love you too Mercy." He smiled at her, kissing her lovingly against the forehead before he removed himself off of her.

Mercedes rolled on her side, propping her head up on her hand as she watched him with a giggle, "You still have a very cute ass."

"Stop being a pervert Mercedes." Sam playfully glared at her, picking up a pillow that had made it to the floor, he threw it at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Mercedes let out a squeal as she blocked one of the pillows he threw her way, laughing loudly, "Asshole." She moved the sheets from off of her and got out the bed, grabbing Sam's discarded shirt to toss on. She made her way towards the living room and into the kitchen to make them a snack.

Sam closed the bathroom door when he got finished, seeing the bed empty, he figured Mercedes was in the living room. He grabbed his pants from the floor and threw them back on. Walking out, he looked around her apartment and noticed for the first time how homey it felt. His eyes scanned over the pictures that she had on her table, seeing multiples pictures of them when they were little he smiled. He picked one up and shook his head with a laugh, remembering it like it was yesterday.

_"Come on Mercedes." Sam yelled after his girlfriend with a chuckle as he held the camera in his hand._

_"No, Sam stop..please." Mercedes whined as she made it safely to her room, jumping on her bed quickly, she hid under the covers._

_Sam came to a screeching halt as he stood at her door frame. He smiled when he saw her small body underneath the covers. Walking to the side of her bed, he sat down and removed the covers from her face._

_"Babe no.." Mercedes frowned at him as she pushed her glasses up on her face, sniffling hard, "I don't want you to get sick."_

_"I don't care." Sam said as leaned down and pressed his lips across hers._

_Mercedes whimpered as he kissed her, trying to push his face back. She sighed after a few minutes of struggle and finally gave in._

_Sam laughed as held the camera out with one of his hand, snapping a picture of them as he kissed her, "I love you Mercedes, even when you have scratchy throat and snot is running...ouch." He winced when she punched him, letting out a breathless chuckle as he moved to kiss her again._

"You were sick for two days after we took that picture." Mercedes sweet voice came closer as she carried a plate in her hands, plopping down on the couch.

Sam smiled as he sat the picture frame back down, turning around, he walked over and sat beside her, "I told you I don't care if you were sick or not, there was no way I was going to miss a moment to show my girl I loved her." He picked up his slice turkey sandwich from the plate and smirked.

Mercedes smiled over at him as she bit down into her sandwich. Sam was always such a sweetheart and that's what made her love him even more, "Santana told me that they want me back here next month for New Year's Eve."

"For the ball drop?" When she nodded, he couldn't help but smile, "Quinn told me they wanted me too."

Mercedes raised a brow, "And I'm guessing you're the special co-host Santana was talking about? Yeah, they're not slick. Santana set this up awhile back and she swore she didn't know who I was co-hosting with."

"They just wanted us back together that's all." Sam kissed her forehead, "I can't blame them for trying."

Mercedes smiled at his words, "Me either." She sat the plate on the table and turned around with a smirk. She straddled Sam's lap, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam looked up at her with a smile, running his hands under her shirt, "I love you.."

"I love you too baby." She leaned down and kissed him as she ran her small hands down his chest, "Up for another round?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sam murmured against her skin as he grip her tightly, getting off the couch, he carried her to the room where they continued to make love for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sam tugged on his beanie as he stood outside. Him and Mercedes had a sound check early this morning to make sure they knew where to stand for the cameras and the sound was were correctly. After hours of lovemaking yesterday, he was exhausted but that wasn't going to stop him from performing his ass off.<p>

Mercedes smiled as she came over to Sam, stuffing her hands in her trench coat pockets, "It's freezing."

Sam smirked as he pulled her closely to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep warm. He smiled over at the stage manager who handed them their ear pieces and let them know that the show was about to start.

Mercedes unhooked herself from Sam and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the crowd.

Evening though it was cold as hell outside, the crowd was enjoying the performances. The show went to a commercial while the set crew sat up for the next act.

Sam shook his head as he looked down at Mercedes as she fixed his scarf on him, straighten up his jacket, and placed more chapstick on his lips, "Baby, I think I'm good." He chuckled as he fixed his beanie on his head.

"I just want to make sure you don't freeze or get frost bit." She continued to apply more cherry chapstick to his pouty pink lips.

Sam pulled her hands away and kissed her lightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mercedes smiled up at him, seeing the stage manager coming, she moved back, "Good luck babe."

"Thank you love." Sam said before he grabbed his guitar and followed the lady.

* * *

><p>"And we're back here live in the Rockefeller Center as we continue to watch some amazing performances. And the night is not over yet. With these last two performers, you know all about them. They just came off a worldwide tour and are breaking hearts by their announcement of their relationship, the ever so handsome Sam Evans and the gorgeous Mercedes Jones are here LIVE in NEW YORK." The crowd cheered loudly for the two, the camera making its way back to the stage.<p>

Sam smiled at the crowd as he sat on the stool, camera lights flashing in his face as he strum the strings to his guitar. The pianist began to play the intro of the song as he leaned forward and sung smoothly into the mic.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_If only in my dreams_

Sam smiled as he ended the note. He had decided to sing this song because he knew that this meant so much to him and Mercedes right now. At the beginning of the year, he knew that they were both going to be home for Christmas and nothing was going to get in their way. And he was right. He stood up from stool and bowed before he clapped, "If y'all would do me a huge favor and help me welcome my beautiful girlfriend to the stage, Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes waved at the crowd as she held her mic in the other hand, making her way to Sam, she stood on her tippy toes and left a small kiss on his cheek, causing the people to aww. She watched as he blushed and made his way off the stage. For Mercedes performance, she decided to bring a group of young ballets out to dance. Waiting for the pianist to start, she turned and started to sing.

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown up Christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_But heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, oh_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much." Sam tipped the man as he grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate, making his way over to Mercedes who was sitting on the bench. Their performances went so well that the producers told them that they would like for them to come back next year. Afterwards, they stayed for a couple of minutes taking pictures and signing autographs.<p>

Mercedes scooted closer to Sam when he came back, crossing her legs as he handed her a cup, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." Sam wrapped his right arm around her, looking out to the distance at the tree that was brightly lit up as he brought the cup to his lips, sipping a little of the chocolate yumminess, "You did absolutely amazing tonight."

"So did you babe." Mercedes leaned up and pressed a kiss against jaw, snuggling into more. She laid her head against his chest as she drunk some of her hot coco.

Sam kissed her forehead as they stayed in a comfortable embrace to keep warm, "I like it out here."

Mercedes hummed in agreement, turning back to him, "It's nice but it's nothing like them Nashville nights."

Sam nodded as he looked down at her, leaving a small peck on her lips, "Do you remember that one night we got we got handcuffed?"

Mercedes giggled loudly as she threw her head back, "Oh my god, yes." She snickered as she let her mind drift back to that crazy night of their last summer

_Sam looked at Mercedes with a smirk as he toss his shirt back on. They decided to go out for a ride late tonight and the couple ended up in a opened field._

_Mercedes smiled back at Sam as she slid on her jacket, "I can't believe we just did that."_

_"Oh believe it baby." Sam moved her hair from her face as he leaned over and kissed her soundly._

_Mercedes held his cheek as she kissed him, pulling back with a smile. She laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars._

_Sam laid back also, wrapping his arm around her as he stared up to the sky, "I'm going to miss you so much M."_

_Mercedes turned her eyes away from the sky to look at him, "I'm going to miss you too babe. I hate that we're going to be so far away." Mercedes has received a full scholarship to NYU while Sam earned one to Southern Cal, "But we'll manage. We can have Skype dates and we will visit each other when we can."_

_"That's true." He smiled over at her, grasping her hand, "I hope you don't get over me though and find you someone else."_

_"Please..that's never going to happen." She smirked as she crawled over to him and straddled his lap. She ran her small hands down his chest, "You better not leave me because if I find out you're with a blonde bimbo..I'll kill you myself."_

_Sam smirked up at her, "You don't have to worry about that. You're all the woman I need and want."_

_Mercedes was just about to kiss him when she saw flashing blue lights pulling up the short dirt road, "Uh-Oh.."_

_Sam titled his head back and followed her line of sight, "Shit.." He watched as two cars pulled up beside his truck, seeing one female and male officers come out._

_"Is there a problem officers?" Mercedes asked sweetly, never moving from her position on Sam._

_The male cop flashed his flashlight over the couple, "There is. You kids clearly ignored the no trespassing signs."_

_"We didn't see no signs sir." Sam said innocently even though he was lying through his teeth._

_"I'm going to have to ask y'all to step off the tailgate and lean against the truck." The lady cop said._

_Mercedes sighed as she removed herself from off of Sam, standing up a little, wobbling before she jumped off the truck with Sam not to far behind her._

_"Have you been drinking?"_

_"No sir." They both said in unison._

_Mercedes looked at them with pout, "We didn't see the signs sir..can we just go home."_

_The man raised a brow as he looked at her, "Standard procedure here for our safety so don't panic. Imma need you to put your hands behind your back."_

_The lady moved to handcuff them, turning around and gave them a full body pat down before she moved them to the back of her car, sitting Mercedes to the left and Sam to the right._

_"You got a lighter? I think I'll take a smoke while I wait for you two. Don't worry, I'm legal." Mercedes said with a cheeky grin._

_Sam looked at his girlfriend shockingly trying to mass his laughter. He knew she didn't smoke and just wanted to have a little fun with this situation. He let it out when the lady slammed the door. Coming down from his high, he looked at Mercedes and was in awe. The way her hair flowed through the little wind that was coming in from the cracked window and how the lights flashed across her face. She was simply beautiful and she was all his._

_Mercedes felt Sam's eyes on her and she turned to him with a smile, "What?"_

_"Nothing.."_

_Mercedes scooted over to him, kissing him softly on his lips only breaking apart when the door opened up._

_"Mr. Evans and Ms. Jones, we're letting you go and off with a warning." The man said, "Your grandmothers will be hearing about this." _

Sam laughed at the memory, "I can't believe you asked her for a lighter."

"I was young and clearly not in the right frame of mind." Mercedes giggled as she leaned against him some more, "But I do know I got a good cussin' when I got home."

"You and me both." Sam laced their free hands together, "But that night gave me inspiration to write a song."

"And I absolutely love it too. Cop Car is by far my favorite song that you have sung." Mercedes leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you baby.." He kissed her fully, moving his lips along her neck before whispering in her ear, "How about we head back to the apartment and warm each other up?"

Mercedes bit down on her lip as she felt him nibbling at her neck, "I like that idea." She reluctantly pulled her neck away from his mouth and stood up, holding out her hand for him to take.

Sam stood and intertwine their fingers together as they began to walk towards the sidewalk to a cab.

* * *

><p>Mercedes yawned as she slid her glasses on her face. Turning the lights off in the bathroom, she tossed her hair up into a high ponytail as she made her way into her bed. Last night was absolutely amazing. From the performances to the cuddle session with Sam on the bench to the intense lovemaking they did when they got back to the apartment, she could finally say she was exhausted. Her and Sam decided to stay in for the day and just relax.<p>

Sam stacked the blueberry pancakes on a plate and sat them on the tray. Since they weren't going anywhere today, he decided to make them a delicious breakfast of pancakes, omelets, and bacon. Picking up the tray carefully, he turned and headed towards the bedroom, "Babe.."

Mercedes looked up from her phone when she heard Sam's voice, a smile tugging on her lips when she saw him.

"I made us some breakfast." Sam smiled as he sat the tray in the middle of the bed. He walked over to her with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her quickly before he went back to the living room to retrieve something.

"It's looks good baby." Mercedes called out, a small gasp escaping her mouth when he came back with a bouquet of flowers, "What's this for?"

"Just because I love you." Sam handed her the flowers and kissed her cheek, "I manage to get away and go to a nearby florist before dawn."

"Thank you baby for everything." Mercedes smiled as she looked at him.

"You're welcome.." He went to the other side of the bed and slid in, careful of not to knock the food over.

"Other than missing you..I have definitely miss your cooking." Mercedes laughed as she grabbed her plate.

Sam laughed as he looked at her, running his hand through his hair, "Well I definitely miss cooking for you."

Mercedes smiled as she grabbed the remote and turned to a movie channel. Sitting all the way up, she grabbed her plate with her and began to eat her omelet. Moaning at the taste she has missed, "It's even better than I remember."

Sam chuckled at his girlfriend as he bit into a piece of bacon, "That's because you haven't had it in a long time."

Mercedes nodded as she chewed, "So good.."

Sam shook his head with a smile before he continued to eat.

The couple finished the meal quickly. While Mercedes volunteered to clean the dishes, Sam told her that he would do it. He washed the dishes and dried them up, placing them in their respected spots. Turning off the lights in the kitchen, he walked back to the bedroom and slid into to bed, pulling Mercedes to him.

Mercedes sighed in content as she laid her head down on his chest as they watched The Devil Wears Prada.

Sam let his free hand rest on her stomach as he stared at the TV, "I know I have said this a million times but I'm so glad that we are back together."

Mercedes removed her eyes from the movie and looked up at him, "Me too baby.." She kissed his lips slowly, "I told you we would always find our way back to each other, no matter what."

"Always and forever right?" He mumbled across her skin, staring directly into her big brown doe eyes.

Mercedes smiled as she locked their fingers together, placing a kiss on their entwine hands, her eyes going back to his green orbs, "Always and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hope you guys enjoyed this update. :)**


End file.
